A Twisted Love Story
by rileylover3
Summary: Huey and Riley get some unexpected neighbors. Huey is spending less time with Jazmine and more with someone else. Has she been replaced? Has Riley finally met the girl to change his ways? Or is he still playing the game? Ch.12 is up! Did some changing!
1. Old Friends

A Twisted Love Story

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Alicia, Kacey, and Tracy. The other characters belong to the wonderful creator himself, Aaron McGruder. _

_Hey! I'm new to this whole uploading stories and writing them...so I hope you enjoy the story! _

_Leave comments plz….. And be honest in your comments._

Huey- 18

Jazmine-18

Cindy-18

Cesear-18

Riley-16

Alicia-16

Kacey-18

Old Friends

Its 2:30 p.m. the bell just rang and Huey, Jazmine, Cindy and Caesar are walking out of Woodcrest High. Cindy and Caesar decide to head home. While Huey and Jazmine decide to head to the hill Huey is telling Jazmine about the history of Martial Arts. He knew she wasn't listening so he stopped. After about 2 minutes she noticed.

"I'm sorry Huey its just that the only thing I'm thinking about is how Mr. Goodman gave me a B on my report when I know I deserved an A." Jazmine says

"Its ok I like it when its really quiet." Huey replies

So after bout 30 minutes of walking in silence they reach the hill. They put all their school things by the tree. Then they start stretching while Jazmine is stretching Huey is watching her and he gets to see the 6 pack she got over the years of their training. He remembered when she used to have a flat stomach. After they get done stretching they get into position. Jazmine starts off by trying to kick Huey in the stomach but he grabs her by her ankle and brings her to the ground. She gets back up just as fast as he brought her down. Next she acts like she's going to punch him in the face he blocks his face but what he doesn't see coming is the kick to his stomach. She kicks him so hard he hits the tree. They fight for about 3 hours. Then they take a quick break. Jazmine notices Huey taking his shirt off and she looks at his 8 pack and his muscles. He notices her staring and she blushes. So after about another hour of fighting they decide to head home. On the walk home they start to talk about what there gonna do over the weekend.

"I'm going to spend the weekend at my house alone. Do you want to come over on Friday and spend the night?" Jazmine ask

"I wish I could but I have to watch Riley while granddad is on vacation. Thanks for asking though I'll call you if my plans change." He tells her with a sad look on his face

Right when Jazmine was getting ready to talk Huey's cell phone vibrates. He tells her to wait a minute. Huey checks his phone and sees it's a text from Riley. It says Tell yo hoe that you got go get sum chicken for dinner. When Huey was getting ready to reply he bumped into someone.

"Hey ya need to watch where ya go…HUEY! Huey Freeman is that you?" ask the girl

"Yea I'm Huey. Who are you?" he asked

"I cant believe ya don't remember me." She said

"No. Am I supposed to?" He replied looking curious

"No I just thought ya would cuz I used to hangout with ya brotha Riley. While ya hung out with my cuz Kacey." She replied

"Nope still doesn't ring a bell." He said

"Ok remember I'm Alicia Jackson. I used to live next door to ya in Chi." She said to see if he would remember.

"Oh now I remember. What are you doing here in Woodcrest?" he asked

"My grandma got a job down here so we moved." Alicia says

"Where did you move?" Huey asked

"Rite there." Alicia says pointing to a house.

"That's rite next door to our house." Huey replied

"Oh well that's great. I have to tell Kacey I ran into ya. She'll be so happy. Well I better get going I have to go get sum chicken for dinner." Alicia says

"I have to go pick up some chicken to. Why don't you and the family come over for dinner?" Huey suggest.

"Yea dat'll be great." Alicia agrees.

Jazmine feels left out so she clears her throat.

"You got something in your throat?" Huey asked Jazmine.

"No I was just wondering when you were going to introduce me." Jazmine said innocently.

"Oh sorry about that. Alicia this is one of my best friends Jazmine Dubois." Huey says

"Well it's nice to meet ya Jazmine." Alicia said

"Yea same to you" Jazmine said back

"Ummm, so yea I best get goin. Cuz knowin Kacey she gone wanna get all dressed up to see ya again." Alicia said

"Well why don't you call her and tell her to go to the house next door. Tell her its Huey Freeman's house and I'm sure she'll meet you there." Huey suggest

"Yea I'll do that. Thanks for the suggestion." She says

"No problem." Huey says

"Well we better get goin befo they start to worry." Alicia says

So Huey and Alicia decide to head down to KFC to go get the chicken. Jazmine decides to head home. So they get the chicken and are on the way home when a group of guys start whistling and yellin hey baby wats yo name. Alicia blushes and keeps walkin. Huey decides to speak up.

"I didn't even notice you really have grown up."

"Yea, I've grown up over the last six years. So whatcha think Riley gone say when he sees meh?" Alicia ask not tryin to sound excited

"Well he mite call you a hoe at first but when you tell him who you are he'll come to his senses." Huey says

"Why would he call meh a hoe?" Alicia ask

"Cuz he thinks that he a player." Huey says

"Yea typical Riley thinking he can get every girl he see." Alicia says not soundin suprised

So they reach the house and ring the door bell.

In the Freeman house hold……..

"Riley get the damn door so they can stop ringin the damn door bell." Granddad shouts from upstairs

"Why I always gotta get the damn door. Why can't you come and get it?" Riley shouts back

"Boy just cuz you 16 don't mean I wont whoop yo ass!" Granddad shouts

"Man that's 1 crazy ass old man." Riley says

"Boy I heard that say somthin else smart and we gone see who crazy." Granddad says

"Oh yea old man come down here then. Imma whoop yo ass." Riley says tryin to be tough

"Fine let me get my belt then" Granddad says comin down stairs

"Yea bout that let me get the door instead." Riley says soundin scared now

"Yea that's wat I thought." Granddad says

Riley answers the door and sees that it's Huey and some girl that is fine as hell. She was wearing blue booty shorts, a tank top, and some blue and white Air Force Ones.

"Riley this Alicia Jackson from Chicago remember her." Huey says

"That ain't Alicia she wore glasses and had braces and didn't have a chest and especially didn't have an ass." Riley says not convinced

"Numba 1: It is meh.

Numba 2: I got contacts

Numba 3: I got my braces taken off 6 years ago.

Numba 4: I'm 16 so yea I grew a chest _AND_ an ass." Alicia says smilin

"You fo real. Well then you lookin real good. You gone need to give ya homeboy yo digits." Riley says tryin to sound like a player

"Haha yea ok Riley Freeman or as people call ya Yung Reezy." Alicia says sarcastically

"Howd ya kno dat was wat people called me?" Riley asked

"When we were in KFC I heard people talking bout a party ya were gone throw." Alicia says

"Oh so ya wanna come and be my hoe…. I mean date to the party?" Riley ask lookin curious

"Ummm yea nice save cuz I was gettin ready to go off on yo ass but yea fosho." Alicia agrees

After bout an hour of getting caught up with each other granddad walks downstairs. He looks around at the kids and realizes they're was a girl he didn't know.

"Well hello who are you cutie pie?" Granddad says politely

"Hi Mr. Freeman I'm Alicia Jackson I used to live next door to ya in Chicago." Alicia says

"Oh what are you doing in Woodcrest?" Granddad ask

"My grandma got a job down here so we moved." Alicia says

"Yea granddad she's staying for dinner and Kacey her cuzin and her grandma are coming to." Huey says

"Is your grandma bringing her famous chocolate cake?" Granddad ask

"Yea she new you guys loved it so she made it specially for ya." Alicia says

"I can't wait to eat it." Granddad says

Meanwhile at the Thomas residence……

"Kacey if you don't hurry up." Grandma said

"Grandma I have to look good." Kacey says back

"Girl we just goin to dinner then we comin rite back home." Grandma replies

"Yea I kno but Huey's gone be there." Kacey says like she should have already known

After about 10minutes of waiting Kacey comes downstairs. She's wearing some Apple Bottom Jeans, a pink Apple Bottom shirt, and sum pink and black Jordans. Her hairs in a ponytail that reaches her shoulders and she's wearing lip gloss.

"Girl you had me waiting down here for that?" Grandma ask

"Yea I told you I had to look good." Kacey says with a smile on her face

"Girl come on we late." Grandma says back

Back at the Freeman Residence……

Alicia and Riley were playing a video game. Huey was reading The Guide to Becoming a Young Revolutionist. Then there was a knock at the door. Huey goes and opens the door.

"HUEY! Its been so long since I've seen you. You look great." says Kacey

"Yea you look great to. Well come on in." Huey says

"Well hello Huey you look cute. You've grown since the last time I've seen you. Where's Robert?" Alicia's grandma ask

"Well if it isn't Tracy. How you been doing? You look beautiful as always." Granddad says

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself and I'm doing good. How bout yourself? Where can I put the cake?" Tracy ask

"I'm doing good myself and you can put the cake in the kitchen. Well we better go eat dinner now" Granddad suggest

"Yea we should." Tracy agrees

Everyone heads to the dining room table. Kacey sits by Huey. Alicia sits by Riley and their grandma sits by Robert. There passing around the mash potatoes and gravy, macaroni, biscuits, and the grilled and fried chicken.

"Huey pass me the fried chicken." Granddad says

"Granddad your not getting this fried chicken its bad for your health. Eat some grilled chicken its healthier for you. Remember that's wat the doctor said." Huey says refusing to pass the fried chicken

"Boy I don't care bout wat no damn doctor said know pass the damn fried chicken." Granddad says back

"NO! Your not getting it." Huey says

"Fine then Riley pass me the fried chicken." Granddad says

"Wats the magic word Granddad?" Riley says tryin to be cute in front of Alicia

"Asswhoopin. That's the magic word." Granddad says back with a frown on his face

"That's good enough for me." Riley says while passing granddad the chicken

"Come on Riley are you serious." Huey says annoyed

So they finish their meal. After dinner Alicia's grandma and Mr. Freeman catch up on things.

"So wat are yall doin tomorrow?" ask Kacey

"Well we were goin to the mall with some friends. You guys should come too." Huey says

"Who all is gone be there?" Alicia says

"Our friends Jazmine, Cesear, and Cindy." Huey replies

"Oh ok that'll be aight." Alicia says

So after about 30 minutes of talking and catching up Kacey and Alicia's grandma and Riley's granddad come in the living room.

"Yall girls ready to go?" She ask

"Grandma can we spend the night over here?" Kacey ask

"If it's ok with Robert yall can." She replies

"Mr. Freeman can we stay over?" Kacey ask

"Yall sure can." Robert says

"Ok." Kacey replies

Later on that night……

"Kacey im gonna get in the showa" Alicia says

"Ok"Kacey replies

All of sudden there's a knock at the door. Kacey gets up to see who it is.

"Oh hey Huey, come in" Kacey says

"Thanks. So wat are you up to?" Huey ask

"Just workin on posters for the protest Saturday."

"Oh well can I help you cuz I'm goin too."

"Oh yea I still have a lot of posters left to do so I culd use all the help I culd get."

So Huey and Kacey start working on the posters. Alicia comes out of the bathroom to find Huey and Kacey on the floor surrounded by markers.

"Oh hey Huey I didn't kno ya were in here." Alicia says

"Yea me and Kacey are workin on posters for the protest Saturday so you can sleep in me and Rileys room." Huey says

"K well then I guess I'll see yall in the mornin." Alicia says before leavin the room

She walks down the hallway to Huey and Rileys Room. Opens the door and finds……..


	2. Bed

**Meanwhile in the guestroom with Huey and Kacey…..**

"So Huey how long have you known this Jazmine girl?"

"I've known her ever since I moved here from Chicago."

"Cool so do you go out with her?"

"NO!..." Kacey cuts him off before he can finish

"Sorry for asking."

"No is ok. We don't go out she's just a friend I mean we've kissed maybe once….. or twice but nothing serious."

_What does he mean they've kissed once or twice. She's a possible threat that can keep me and Huey apart. _Kacey thinks to herself.

"So you don't like her or anything do you?"

"No like I said were just friends."

"So who are these other friends you told me about?" Kacey ask trying not to stay on the subject of Jazmine

"Oh well my friend Ceasar plays football, and soccer. And his girlfriend Cindy plays basketball…." Kacey cuts him off again

"You mean Cindy McPhearson the North's greatest basketball player?"

"Yeah that would be her."

"Cool so when are we going to the mall tomorrow?"

"We weren't planning on going till 2 o'clock."

"Wait 2 but the protest starts at 3."

"Dammit your right."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'll just have to tell Jazmine that we have to postpone the mall thing."

**Meanwhile in Huey and Riley's room…..**

"What the fuck… this is Riley and Huey's bedroom? Half of the room is covered in graffiti while the other half is plain as hell. I'm guessing that the graffiti covered part of the room is Riley's and the plain part is Huey's." Alicia says even though it was pretty obvious which part was Riley's because on the wall it said Riley's Half of the Room.

All of a sudden the bathroom door opens and steam comes out then a person. Alicia screams.

"What the fuck? Who's there...oh it's just you Alicia. What the fuck you doin in here?" Riley ask

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you or myself fo dat matter. But yea Huey said I could sleep in here tonight since him and Kacey are makin posters for that damn protest Saturday."

"Huey said you could sleep in here….. in his bed?"

"Yea he said as long as I don't drool on his damn pillow or pee in the fuckin bed."

"Huey my bro said that. Are you foreal?"

"Yea I'm foreal he said that."

"Are we talkin bout the same Huey Freeman… my bro?"

"Yea why wouldn't I be?"

"Cuz Huey ain't neva let nobody sleep in his bed not even me his own damn flesh and blood."

"Oh well I guess I'm a different story den."

"Yea I guess so."

"So Riley you have a girlfriend?"

"Naw I don't do girlfriends."

(Remember this because your gonna be surprised later on)

"Oh cool so this party ya throwin is it gone be tight or what?"

"Hell yea my party gone be tight they always is."

"Ok just makin sure cuz I don't want be goin to no lame ass party."

"Yea wateva so you wanna give yo homeboy yo digits now or wat?"

"Oh… yea fosho it's ***-***-****."

"Ok so wat do you wanna talk bout?"

"Ummm…. Why don't you do girlfriends?"

"Cuz they involve to much damn drama. They always be moody and Yung Reezy can't be dealin wit that shit."

"Oh ok. Did it jus get cold in here or is that jus me?"

_Is she tryin to make a move? Oh shit yea she is well I ain't had no ass in a long time so imma play along. _Riley thinks to himself.

"Yea I feel it to why don't you come get in the bed wit me so we can stay warm"

"Ok"

Alicia climbs in the bed and gets cozy.

"Yea I'm still kinda cold why don't we take our off our shirts."

"Why do we need to take off our shirts?"

"Cuz you kno body heat and stuff."

"Ok."

**Meanwhile in the guest bedroom…..**

Kacey and Huey are busy. Then Huey's cell phone starts to play J. Holiday's song _"Bed"_. Huey goes and checks the caller id. It's Jazmine.

_"Hello."_

_"Hey Huey whatcha doin?"_

_Then in the background Jazmine hears Kacey ask Huey. "Huey are you gonna put it in or am I gonna have to?"_

_"Huey what are you doin over there?"_

_"Jazmine I'm gonna have to call you back cuz right now I'm kinda busy."_

_"Huey…"_ Then Jazmine hears the other end click.

"Ok Kacey I'm ready I'm puttin it in now."

"It's bout time."

Huey puts in Keri Hilson's cd In A Perfect World and the song "_Turnin Me On"_ starts to play. Kacey starts to dance and Huey just nods his head.

"Come on Huey come dance with me."

"No thanks I'm ok."

"Please Huey?" Kacey ask while making her famous puppy dog face

"Fine I will."

Huey gets up and starts dancing with Kacey. They dance for about 4 minutes. Then Keri Hilsons song _"Slow Dance"_ comes on and they stop and look at each other.

"You wanna dance?" Huey ask Kacey

"Ummm… sure." Kacey replies

They start to slow dance. Then they look in each others eyes and stop dancing. Huey leans in. Then Kacey and there lips make contact. Then they break apart.

"Umm that was…. different."

"Shut up Huey and kiss me."

They start kissing again and fall on the bed.

**Meanwhile back in Riley and Huey's room…..**

Alicia and Riley are in the bed shirtless and making out. Riley comes up for air.

"Damn girl you know how to make out."

"Like I said I'm 16 now. I met guys and we've made out."

They start to kiss again. Riley removes Alicia's bra and thong and Alicia removes Riley's boxers. Alicia starts to give Riley kisses down his body. Riley starts to groan.

"Damn girl you know how to give head."

Alicia giggles. She comes back up and starts kissing him again.

"Are you ready?"

"Yea but do you have a condom?"

"Yea u kno Yung Reezy ain't tryna get no girl pregnant."

Riley reaches in the drawer and pulls out an XL condom. He puts it on. Alicia gets into position. He puts it in and they start there adventure. Alicia's moaning and Riley's grunting.

**Back in the guest bedroom…**

Kacey and Huey break apart.

"Huey I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's ok it was…. interesting."

"You sure?"

"Yea positive."

They stare at each other for a while. Then they start on the posters again.

"So Huey what kind of stores are there in the mall?"

"Aeropostale, Victoria Secrets, Foot Locker, Bed Bath and Bodyworks just stuff like that."

"Oh ok."

"So what do you think Alicia and Riley are doing?"

"Who knows they could be doing all kinds of things."

"You wanna go spy on them?"

"I don't want to know what they're in there doing because I would like to have peaceful dream tonight."

"Huey there's nothing peaceful about you not even your dreams. So please Huey for me?"

"Your still as nosey as ever."

"Please I've done so much for you. I've even got in trouble because of some of the stuff YOU wanted to do when we were little. Like you remember the time you wanted to sneak into the mayor's office to hear what they were going to do about all the crime in the city and I said I didn't want to go, but you insisted. What happened when we got caught doing what you wanted to do?"

"They took us to juvie and called our grandparents and we were both grounded for a month."

"Yes and I missed my Alicia Keys concert because of that. So can we do something I want to do for once?"

"Uhh yeah sure why not."

**In Riley and Huey's room….**

Alicia and Riley are still at it.

"_Rileyyyyyyyyy!"_ Alicia moans

Then the door opens and the lights turn on. It's Kacey and Huey. Kacey's mouth is hanging open. Huey is shaking his head.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Alicia screams covering up

"Man yall niggas can't knock and let another nigga know yall comin in here. Man what the fuck is wrong wit yall?" Riley ask

"Man we just came in here to check up on you two but damn we didn't know yall were getting busy." Huey replies

"Yeah we was just checking up on yall niggas. Yall niggas should be thankful we did to." Kacey jumps in the conversation

"Why should we be thankful yall bitch ass niggas walked in witout knockin? Man yall almost gave a nigga a heart attack. I almost thought yall was the fuckin popo." Riley says

"I didn't even want to know what you two were doing. This was all Kacey's idea. I was just doing something she wanted to do for once." Huey says

"Man whatever yall niggas jus nasty." Riley says

"Riley shut yo dumb ass up." Huey says

Huey and Kacey leave the room. Alicia sits up and Riley is lookin mad.

"So Alicia you wanna keep goin or do you wanna go to bed?"

"Watever you wanna do."

"Ok den lets go for round 2." Riley says wit a grin

"Let's go den."

Riley goes and makes sure the door is locked. Turns the lights off and they go for round 2. They stay at it for about 40 minutes.

**In the guest bedroom…**

Kacey and Huey walk in the door laughing.

"Did you see the look on their faces when we walked in they were priceless…. Hold up wait is Huey Freeman actually laughing?"

"Yeah that was funny enough to make me laugh."

"Yea I guess it was. Well you wanna finish these posters or go to bed?"

"Whatever you wanna do."

"Well I'm gonna go on to bed but you can stay up and finish the posters if you wanna."

"I think I'll go to bed to. I'll sleep on the couch downstairs and let you have the bed."

"Huey you can stay up here and sleep in the bed wit me I don't care."

"You sure?"

"Yea we can divide the bed wit pillows."

"Ok but first I have to call Jazmine back."

Huey gets his phone and dials Jazmine's number. She picks up on second ring.

_"Hello."_

_"Hey Jazmine. It's Huey."_

_"Oh hey Huey. So do you wanna answer my question that I asked you earlier?"_

_"Umm yeah Kacey and I were just making posters for the protest Saturday. She was asking me if I was gonna put a CD in the CD player. That's all."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes I'm positive."_

"_Oh so are we still on for the mall tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah about that Jazmine I'm going to have to reschedule the mall thing."_

"_Why Huey?" Jazmine whines_

"_Well Kacey and I have that protest tomorrow at 3 and I won't be able to do both so you will have to go without me."_

"_Uhh ok Huey fine. Have fun at your protest thing."_

_"Ok well I have to go because I'm tired so bye."_

_"Yea bye Huey."_

Huey hangs up and he gets in the bed.

**The next morning…**

Alicia wakes up. Riley's still fast asleep. Alicia leans over and kisses him. He moves a little and opens his eyes. He smiles then kisses her back. Alicia gets out of the bed, gets her clothes and heads to the bathroom to take a shower.

**30 minutes later…..**

Alicia comes out of the bathroom to find Riley sitting up in the bed flipping through channels.

"You're finally up."

"Yea. So what do ya wanna watch?"

"I don't care, but shouldn't you go get in the shower cuz I ain't go hug you till you get out so."

"Man watever I'm Yung Reezy I'll take a shower when I feel like it."

"Well you fina be lonely Yung Reezy in a minute so go get in the shower."

"Fine den I'll go get in the shower on one condition."

"And wat is dat?"

"When I get out and put my clothes on you have to give me a massage."

"Ok but you better go get in the shower fast cuz Huey and Kacey are making breakfast and I don't want my pancakes to be cold when I get down there so hurry up."

"Aight, Aight I be out in like 20 minutes."

"Ok I'll be waitin." Alicia says seductively

**Downstairs…..**

Huey and Kacey are downstairs making breakfast. Huey's making the eggs and grits. Kacey's making the pancakes and cooking the bacon. The last thing there gonna cook is the sausages and biscuits. Then they hear the front door open. They freeze. Then Jazmine comes around the corner.

"What are yall doing?"

"We thought you were a burglar."

"Oh ok. Whats that smell?"

"Huey and I are making breakfast."

"Well it smells good. Where are Riley and Alicia?"

"I think there still upstairs asleep."

"Well were done with breakfast now so grab a plate."

"RILEY, ALICIA BREAKFAST IS READY!"

"NIGGA WE COMIN CALM DOWN."

Riley and Alicia come downstairs and grab a plate.

"Hey Jazmine."

"Hey Alicia. Hey Riley."

"Yea watever. Huey where da salt and pepper at?"

"In the cabinet where it always is."

"Man shut up."

Huey and Kacey grab a plate. Everyone gets there food and heads to the table. Kacey slides in to the only seat left next to Huey before Jazmine does. Jazmine stands there with a look of hate in her eyes.

"What you got somethin to say?" Kacey ask Jazmine

"Yea wat the hell is your problem?"

"Right now my problem is you."

Kacey gets up from the table so she can be eye level with Jazmine. Jazmine pulls back her arm and…


	3. Suprise!

Surprise!

Jazmine swings her arm but Huey grabs it before she can hit Kacey.

"What is wrong with yall?" Huey ask confused

"Oh nothing I was getting ready to sit down when this hoe took my seat." Jazmine says

"Number 1- Who the hell you callin a hoe, skank. Number 2- yo name ain't on this chair." Kacey says back with attitude

Kacey and Jazmine are having a stare down.

"Hey Jazmine you can sit right here I don't mind I'll just sit on the other side of Riley." Alicia jumps in

"Ok, thanks Alicia." Jazmine says while still having her stare down with Kacey

"No problem."

"So how was everyones night?" Jazmine ask stopping the stare down and having a seat.

"Kacey and I worked on posters for todays protest and if you wanna know what Riley and Alicia did just as them?

"Ummm ok. So Alicia what did you and Riley do last night?"

"Why you gotta ask me?" Alicia ask

"Cuz I know Riley isn't gonna tell me."

"Damn right I ain't gone tell yo ass shit." Riley says

"Let me guess since Huey don't wanna tell me and Alicia and Riley don't wanna tell me….. Alicia and Riley must have had sex last night?"

"What make you think dat?" Alicia ask

"Because Huey tells me everything and since you and Riley won't tell me I know yall had sex." Jazmine says smiling

"Oh ok well if you must know yes Riley and I had sex." Alicia replies

"Yea that's what I thought."

"Yea to change the damn subject. Huey when we goin to da mall cuz I need some new shoes and outfit for da party?" Riley says jumpin into the conversation

"Riley I told you we go at 2, but I'm not going anymore Kacey and I are going to a protest today." Huey replies

"Nigga it ain't like I listen to yo ass. Well have fun nigga."

"Well maybe you should start."

"Now nigga why the hell would I wanna listen to yo ass?"

"Because one day your going to need to listen to me or something that your going to regret is going to happen."

"Yea right nigga."

Everyone has finished breakfast they all head into the living room to watch TV and play video games. Alicia and Riley are playing against Kacey and Huey in Madden NFL 10. Alicia and Riley were playing as the New Orleans Saints while Huey and Kacey were playing as the Indianapolis Colts. Alicia and Riley win 31-17. After they play video games they watch TV. They are watching The Game. Jazmine gets a call from Cindy saying Casear and her can't make it to the mall.

_**2:00...**_

They head out the door. Alicia's wearing a green tank top, Apple Bottom jeans, and green and white Air Forces. Riley's wearing a Reggie Bush jersey, some jeans and white Air Forces. Kacey is wearing a white tank top, Baby Phat jeans, and white Air Forces. Jazmine's wearing a pink Polo, some jeans, and pink flip-flops. Huey is wearing a blue Polo, some jeans, and white Air Forces. Huey and Kacey take Huey's car to the protest. While Jazmine, Riley and Alicia all hop into Alicia's black Escalade. Alicia in the drivers seat, Riley is in the passengers seat and Jazmine is in the back. Riley is giving Alicia directions. They finally arrive at the mall. Everyone hops out the car and stretches. They walk inside and separate. They decide to meet at the food court in an hour. Alicia and Riley head over to Victoria's Secret, Polo Factory and Foot Locker. Jazmine heads to Aeropostale.

_**Alicia and Riley in Victoria's Secret…**_

"Riley does this make me look fat?" Alicia ask trying on a lingerie set

"Naw I think you look sexy as hell." Riley replies

"Aww thanks you're so sweet."

"Yea I know. Is that for our next sex session?"

"Maybe if you behave right."

"Aight."

After trying on several sets she decides to buy them all. They are leaving the store. They head over to Foot Locker.

"Aye dese shoes is fye." Riley says

"Yea them shoes is fye. You should get em." Alicia says

"Yea you see any shoes you like?" Riley ask

"Yea I do and there so fye." Alicia replies

"Aight go get em so we run over to the Polo Factory before we have to meet Huey and them at the food court."

"Ok be right back."

They head over to the Polo Factory and as soon as Alicia walks in the door she sees this cute outfit. She picks it up, heads to the dressing room and tries it on and go pays for it. Riley sees a couple shirts he likes and buys those.

"So you ready to head over to the food court?" Alicia ask

"Uh, yea but I gotta go to the bathroom so I'll just meet you there. Ok?" Riley replies back

"Ok."

When Riley sees Alicia turn the corner he heads to Kay. He walks in and looks around and sees the necklace he wants to buy. He calls for an employee and pays and leaves.

_**Jazmine in Aeropostale…**_

Jazmine walks into Aeropostale and looks at what they have. She grabs a couple shirts and tank tops. She finds a dressing room and tries everything on. She decides to buy all of it

_**Food Court…**_

They find a table and then go get there food. Alicia heads over to Burger King and gets a Double Whopper with a large fry and a medium Dr. Pepper. Jazmine goes to Panda Express and gets the chicken fried rice with an egg roll and bottled water. Riley goes to Burger King and gets a Triple Whopper, large fry, and large Coke. They sit down and start to eat.

_**Back at the house…**_

They chill and talk.

"So Alicia what did you get?" Jazmine ask

"Shoes and an outfit from the Polo Factory," Alicia says leaving out the part about the lingerie she bought, "What did you get?"

"Just some shirts and tank tops from Aeropostale."

"Oh ok cool."

They talk some more and watch TV for 5 hours. Then they all head to the kitchen for dinner. (For all those who are wondering where Granddad is he went on vacation with Alicia and Kacey's Grandmother.) They get the pizza out the oven and go to the table to eat. As soon as they sit down Riley says he needs to ask Alicia a question.

"Alicia I wanted to know if you wanna be my girlfriend?" Riley ask while showing Alicia the necklace he bought at the mall for her

"Yes Riley I will. I just have one question." Alicia replies excepting the gift

"What is dat?"

"I thought you said you didn't do girlfriends cuz they have to involve to much damn drama?"

"Well I don't but I'll make an exception for you any day."

"Aww that's so sweet." Alicia says before giving Riley a kiss on the lips

"Yea so do you like your necklace?"

"Yes I do it is so beautiful."

After dinner the girls go and discuss how beautiful the necklace is. Huey and Riley have there own conversation.

"I didn't know you had it in you Riley." Huey says still in shock

"Me neither but I think Alicia is the one for me. I mean she makes me laugh and when we're together we always have a good time."

"Yea I think she might be the one for you bro."

"Yea well we should go check up on the girls to make sure Kacey and Jazmine haven't killed each other."

"Yea we should."

The guys go and check on the girls.

_**Later on that night…**_

Jazmine left 30 minutes ago. So its only Huey, Kacey, Alicia, and Riley. Alicia and Riley go to him and Huey's room. While Kacey and Huey go to the guest room. Kacey and Huey are finishing up their posters when Aunt Cookie calls.

"Hello?" Huey answers the phone

"Hey Huey it's Aunt Cookie. Where's your Robert?"

"He isn't here he is on vacation."

"Oh ok so how are you doing?"

"Good just finishing up some posters."

"Oh ok. How is Riley?"

"I would tell you to ask him yourself but he is busy right now so I'll have him call you back."

"Oh ok well I'll let you go so you can finish those posters."

"Ok bye."

"Bye-bye."

_Click._

"Who was that?" Kacey ask without looking up

"Just Aunt Cookie."

"Oh you should have told her I was her so I could have said hello."

"Oh sorry well you can talk to her when Riley calls her back."

"Ok."

_**Riley and Alicia…**_

Alicia and Riley are lying in Riley's bed watching TV. When Riley leans over and kisses Alicia. Their kissing becomes making-out. Then, clothes start coming off and they start doing their thing. After 2 hours of having sex they stop and fall asleep.

_**The next morning…**_

Everybody is downstairs eating breakfast. Jazmine comes over and eats with them. Then the doorbell rings and some one knocks on the door. Riley and Alicia go and open the door. Alicia screams with joy.

"HEY!" Alicia's friends yell

"Hey. What are yall doin here?"

"Your grandmother told use that we could come see you. Well can we come in?"

"Um, yea sure."

Then in walks Janal and Jasmine.

"Um, let me introduce you guys to Jazmine." Alicia says

"Hey." Jazmine says

"Hey." They say back

"Yall made it just in time." Alicia says

"In time for what?" Jasmine ask

"Girl Riley is throwin a party at a club tonight."

"Aw shit party time."

"Hell yea."

Alicia takes them to her house and everybody puts there stuff in a guest room. They all go back to Riley's house and chill and talk.

"So how do you know Alicia?" Jazmine ask Janal

"Oh she's my best friend."

"Oh ok."

_**Time for the party…**_

They all hop in Alicia's Escalade and head to the club. They find a parking space and get out the car. They head to the front of the club line. Riley tells the bouncer who he is and he lets them past. Riley opens the door to the club and they walk in. The party is off the chain. Everybody is either dancing or drinking. Janal and Jasmine tell Alicia they'll meet her back at the door when it's time to go. Jazmine, Kacey, and Huey walk off. Riley and Alicia head to the DJ stand. The DJ sees Riley and gives him the mic.

"Yo everybody this is Young Reezy. Just wanna tell yall to have a great time."

Riley gives the mic back to the DJ and takes Alicia's hand and they head for the dance floor. They get in the middle of the dance floor. Then Young Money's song _Bedrock _comes on. Alicia starts grinding, and vibrating on Riley. Riley looks around and sees all these guys looking at Alicia. He starts mean mugging them and they look away. They dance for a few more songs. When a fight breaks out. Everybody goes in the direction of the fight. Alicia and Riley run over to see who could be fighting on a night like this. They get to the front of the circle and see…..


	4. Kacey POV of fight

Kaceys POV of the fight

Huey, Jazmine, Riley, Alicia, and I get out of the car. We head toward the club. Riley walks up to the bouncer and he lets us in. He stops me at the door. He looks like he mite be about 18.

"Hey whats your name?" ask the bouncer

"None of yo damn business." I reply

"Hmmm fiesty. I like em fiesty. My names Jaylen. You must be new I ain't never seen you around here before."

"Yeah why you need to know?"

"Maybe I could show you round town?"

"How bout I sho you my foot goin..."

Huey walks over and grabs Kacey.

"Whats going on over here?" Huey ask

"Dis nigga right here is harassin me. Dats whats goin on." I say

"Man I jus offered to show her round town. Why you need to know you her boyfriend?" ask Jaylen

"Yeah and if i ever catch you talkin to her again you gone be on the ground." Huey says

"Aight nigga calm down." Trey says looking scared

Huey grabs me around the waist and walks me in the club. He takes me to a table where Jazmine is sitting.

"What happened?" ask Jazmine

"The bouncer was tryna to get wit me, but Huey told him dat he was my boyfriend and that if he caught him talkin to me again he was gonna end up on da ground."I say smiling

"Awww Huey that was so sweet of you to do that."

"Yea i guess," Huey says looking like it was no big deal, "Yall wanna go dance?"

"Hell yea I been waitin all day." I say with a big smile on my face

Huey, Jazmine, and I head to the dance floor. We see Riley and Alicia dancing.

"What da fuck is Alicia doin?" I ask looking terrified at seeing my cousin bent over vibrating

Huey chuckles and shakes his head.

"She's just having a good time with her boyfriend."Jazmine says with a look of envy in her eyes. She wishes that were her and Huey.

We find a spot and start dancing. I'm dancing when a boy comes over.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he ask me

"Ummm sure." I say looking at Huey

He takes me over to a spot not to far from where Jazmine and Huey are. So i can still see them. I start dancing and he gets behind me. I might not know him that well, but I just wanna have a good time. So I start grinding on him. Then the song changes and another guy ask me to dance. I say yes. and we start slow dancing. The song changes to my favorite song "Donk". I start grinding and vibrating. I look up and see Jazmine grinding on Huey. It makes me furious. So I tell the boy I have to go and walk back over to Huey and Jazmine. I bump Jazmine out of the way and start droping it like its on Huey. Huey looks confused for a second, but then he gets over it and enjoys. Just when I'm coming back up she pushes me. I fall. Now I'm furious. You can see it on my face. I get in her face. Then everyone starts yelling "Fight,Fight,Fight"

"What was dat for hoe?" I ask her

"It's for pushin me out the way bitch." Jazmine replies

"I'd rather be a bitch than a skank."

I can see that Jazmine is furious, but I could care less. She pushes me again. I swing and hit her in the jaw.I hit her in the jaw so hard my knuckle hurts but i don't care. When my fist makes contact with her jaw her head turns to the side. She spits blood. I smirk at her. She lunges at me and next then I know were on the ground. She hits me in the jaw. Then I roll her over were I'm on top of her and I just start drilling her face. Then she rolls me over so she's on top of me and she gets in a few good punches. Then all of a sudden a fist comes out of nowhere and hits me in the face. I know Jazmine didn't just hit me. Only one person hits hard enough to knock me out and thats Alicia. I look up and see her. She swings for Jazmine. She hits Jazmine in the jaw and then I see Jazmines eyes close. She's gonna be ok just asleep for a while. Then I look up again and Alicia hits me right in the nose. Then everything goes Black.

This is not part of the chapter I'm just explaining a part: Alicia is not a big girl. She is 5'5. She is average size, well she has a little more junk in her trunk than a person with an average body does. She has been fighting since she was 6. She knows the right time to hit someone full force to knock them out.


	5. Neighbors Know His Name

Neighbors Know His Name

Riley and Alicia break through the crowd. They're at the front. They see Kacey and Jazmine fighting. They look to the left. They see Janal and Jasmine cheering on the fight.

"What are your girls doin?" Riley ask

"Cheerin on da fight I don't kno why though. Well I kno why Jazz is cuz she dat type of person, but Janal I'm suprised." Alicia says

They look to the right and seee Huey giving them his famous look.

"We need to stop the fight?" Alicia says

"Wait jus 2 more minutes." Riley says

Alicia hits Riley upside his head.

"Ow, what was dat for?" Riley ask

"For bein an ass." Alicia says

"Sorry so how we gone stop da fight?"

"You go talk to Huey to see what happened and I'll stop the fight."

"How are you gone stop dat fight?"

"You kno how."

"Yea."

Riley knows Alicia can stop the fight. Hes just worried about his girl. He knows shes been fighting since she was 6. They met in 2nd grade when Alicia was in a fight.

Flashback... (Riley's POV)

I was walking to the basketball court. I get there and wonder where all the guys are. I look around and I see this huge crowd. I walk over and see Corey. I walk over to him.

"Hey man, whats goin on ova here?" I ask

"Man dese girls is fightin." Corey replies

"What dey fightin bout?"

"Man I don't even kno I jus looked ova and dey was on the ground fightin."

"Oh man well Imma see if I can get a closer look."

"Aight man I'll see you lata."

"Dueces."

So I push through the crowd. I finally get to the front and I see this girl beating the hell out of this other girl. I hear the girl whose getting beat up yellin for someone to get this girl off her. I've finally seen enough so I decide to break it up. I walk over to them and I pull the girl off the other girl. She still swinging and gets me right in the eye. I'm gonna have a black eye. I walk the girl over to the school building. I open the door and take her outside the girls bathroom. She finally calms down.

"Are you aight?" I ask the girl

"Yea I'm fine." She touches her lip. It's bleeding.

I grab a paper towel and hand it to her.

"Thanks."

"No prob. My names Riley by the way."

"Oh my names Alicia."

"Why were you fighting dat girl?"

"She was callin me names."

"Oh what she call you?"

"Bitch, skank, hoe. So I had to teach her a lesson."

" Oh well you taught her a lesson all right." I say smirking

"Yea well I better get goin."

"Uh, wait. Do you wanna come ova lata?"

"Uh yea sure."

End of flashback...

Riley walks over to Huey. Alicia walks over to Kacey and Jazmine. She waits then she hits Kacey in the face. Then she hits Jazmine in the jaw. She sees Jazmine's eyes close. She hits Kacey again but, this time in the nose. She sees Kacey's eyes close. She looks up and motions for Huey and Riley to come pick them up and take them to the car. She gives Riley the keys. Then she goes and gets Jasmine and Janal.

5 minutes later...

They're all in the car. They're goin back to Riley and Hueys house. They finally get there and Huey carries Jazmine in side and Riley carries Kacey. Huey puts Jazmine on one couch and Riley puts Kacey on the other. After waiting 5 minutes Kacey and Jazmine finally wake up. They rub their eyes and look around. Then there eyes make contact and they both stand up. Alicia gets up ready to break it up again, but Huey says something.

"SIT DOWN NOW!"

They both look at Huey in shock. They have never seen Huey so mad before.

"I said sit down now." Huey says again

They both sit down.

"I can't believe yall have ruined a Riley's night. Yall should be ashamed of yourselves. I don't know why yall were fighting, but i want to know right now."

Jazmine and Kacey remain quiet.

"I kno why dey were fightin." Alicia says

"Ok since they don't want to tell me then you tell me."

"They were fightin ova you."

"Why were they fighting over me?"

"Uh cuz dey both like you duh." Alicia says like it should have been obvious.

"Oh."

"Yea."

An hour later...

They have talked it over. Now there watching tv. Janal and Jasmine go back to Alicia and Kacey's house. Janal and Jasmine decide to move in with Alicia and Kacey. Jazmine has gone home. Tomorrow is Huey, Riley, and Jazmines first day back to school. It will be Alicia, Kacey, Janal, and Jasmines first day at Wuncler High.  
Kacey and Alicia go back to their house. Riley and Huey go upstairs to their rooms.

The next day... (first day of school)

Huey calls and ask if Alicia can take everyone to school. She says yes. So everyone is getting in the car. Riley is driving. Alicia's in the passenger seat. Kacey, Huey, and Jazmine are in the middle seats. Janal and Jasmine are in the back. They get to school and Jazmine jumps out the car and runs over to Cindy and Ceasar. Everyone else gets out the car. They walk over to Cindy, Ceasar. Huey and Riley dap Ceasar up and give Cindy a hug. Huey introduces everybody.

"This is Kacey, Janal, Jasmine, and Riley's girlfriend Alicia."

"Oh. Riley's got a girlfriend." Cindy says suprised

"Yea he asked me on Friday." Alicia says showing Cindy her necklace

"Well its nice to meet you Alicia. I'm Cindy and this is my boyfriend Ceasar." Cindy says

"Nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet all of you."

The bell rings Janal and Jasmine do there best to find their class. Kacey just follows Cindy, Ceasar, Huey and Jazmine to class. Alicia and Riley walk to class together.

In chemistry with Alicia and Riley...

They make it into class just before the second bell rings. Riley rushes to his seat. Alicia stands in the front of the classroom. The teacher walks in sees Alicia and introduces her.

"Everybody settle down. I'm Mrs. Hornsby and we have a new student here at Wuncler High. She just moved here from Chicago. Her name is Alicia. Well Alicia tell us a little about yourself."

The guys in the class whistle and Alicia smiles.

"Umm, well my names Alicia and I moved here from Chicago a week ago. My favorite color is blue and I don't like drama so don't bring it round me. Umm, dats bout it."

"Well why don't you go have a seat next to Dwayne. That's right behind Mr. Freeman."

"Ok."

Alicia takes her seat. Mrs. Hornsby instructs everyone to take out there notebook for notes. Alicia grabs her notebook when a note lands on her desk. She grabs it and opens it up.

To: Alicia 4rm: Riley

Hey babe you aight?

She writes back: Yea boo I'm cool. What do we got after dis class?

He writes back: Language Arts. Den after dat lunch. Well meet Huey and dem at lunch aight?

She writes back: Aight

In advanced Math with Kacey and Huey...

Kacey walks into the class and stands at the front. The teacher introduces himself. Then Kacey introduces herself. The teacher instructs her to go sit by Huey. She takes her seat and gets out her notebook. She tears out a sheet and writes Huey a note.

To: Huey 4rm: Kacey

Huey I wanna say I'm sorry again for wat happened on Sunday.

Huey writes back: Don't worry about it.

She writes back: You sure?

He writes back: Yea I'm cool.

She writes back: ok.

In Language Arts with Riley, Alicia, Janal, and Jasmine...

Alicia, Janal and Jasmine go through the same routine. The teacher instructs her to go sit by Riley. Jasmine and Janal sit a desk behind her. They get out there notebooks. Take notes for an hour. Then the bell rings and its time for lunch. Riley and Alicia walk down the hall holding hands. Janal and Jasmine behind them laughing at a girl who was wearing fur boots during the summer. They push open the door to the lunch room and head for the lunch line. They all get there food and and go sit at a table. Then in walks Jazmine, Cindy, Ceasar, Kacey and Huey. They head for the table that Riley and Alicia are at. They say their wats ups. Then they head for the lunch line. They come back with their trays and sit down. They talk for about 30 minutes. Then the bell rings which means lunch is over. They split up again. Kacey and Huey go to Language Arts. Jazmine, Cindy, and Ceasar go to Chemistry. Janal and Jasmine go to Social Studies. Riley and Alicia go to Math.

In Chemistry with Cindy, Ceasar and Jazmine...

Cindy and Jazmine are finally alone. Cindy decides this is the time to ask Jazmine about her bruises.

"Ok now that we're alone. Where did you get the bruises from?" Cindy ask

"Oh Kacey and I got to fighting at the club last night, but Alicia broke it up before it got worse." Jazmine replies

"What yall get to fighting bout?"

"Huey."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"Did you win?"

"No Alicia did."

"How did she win if you and Kacey were fighting?"

"She knocked us both out."

"By what?" Cindy ask with a confused look on her face

"She punched us in the face."

"Oh."

Yea."

In Math with Riley and Alicia...

They have been in math for an hour. They have another 15 minutes. Riley writes Alicia a note.

The note says:

To: Alicia 4rm: Riley

How bout you meet me outside the gym after class for a quick make-out session?

She replies: Hmmm I don't kno

He replies: Come on :(

She replies: Ok fine :)

After class...

Alicia's on her way to meet Riley by the gym. She told Jasmine and Janal she'd meet them in Chorus. She's standing outside the gym waiting for Riley when a guy walks up.

"Hey it's me Dwayne from Chemistry."

"Oh hey Dwayne."

"So your new?"

"Yep."

"How bout I show you round town then?"

"Ummm, sure why not."

"Ok how bout Saturday?"

"Ok."

She leans in to give Dwayne a hug, when Riley walks over and he's furious.

"Man you need to back the fuck away from my girl." Riley says

"Riley I was just giving him a hug." Alicia says

"Naw I don't care. Man you need to getta steppin like now."

"Aight man." Dwayne says

Dwayne walks inside the gym. Alicia turns to face Riley.

"Riley he jus offered to show me round town dats all."

"When a guy here offers to sho you round town dey mean dey house, and by dey house dey mean dey bedroom."

"Riley I kno you jus tryna protect me, but I can take care of myself, and I can do wateva I want."

"Man aight."

Alicia leans in to give Riley a kiss before class, and he pushes her back.

"Really Riley?"

"Yea I'm for real.

"Aight fine den."

"Dueces." Riley says throwing her the peace sign.

Alicia leaves crying. She can't believe what just happened. She walks to chorus.

In Gym with Riley...

Riley's hanging out on the bleachers when Kayla the school slut walks over to him.

"Hey Riley why so down?"

"Oh it's nothin."

"Oh well how bout I come ova lata and make you feel betta?"

Riley thinks about Alicia. If she can do what she wants I can do what I want.

"Ok den I'll see you lata."

"Ok."

In chorus with Alicia, Jasmine, and Janal...

Alicia walks in the door and walks to her seat. She puts her head on her desk and starts sobbing again. Janal and Jasmine notice and walk over to her.

"Girl whats wrong?" Jasmine ask

"Yea girl whats up wit you?" Janal says

"I got into a...fight wit...Riley. Well it wasn't exactly a...fight more of...an argument." Alicia says through sobs

"Girl what the fuck happened?" Jasmine ask

"Well I was talkin to dis guy named Dwayne from my chemistry class. Dwayne offered to sho me round town. Riley comes out and sees me givin him a hug and he flips out."

"Well what he say?" Janal ask

"He was like you need to back the fuck away from my girl."

"What you say?" Jasmine ask liking the juicy story

"I said I kno you tryna protect me, but I can handle myself and I can do wateva I want."

"Oh girl I'm sorry." Janal says

"It's ok."

After school...

Alicia hops in the drivers seat. Kacey hops in the passenger seat. Riley hops in the middle with Huey and Jazmine. Janal and Jasmine sit in the back. Huey wonders why Riley isn't in the front with Alicia.

"Riley why aren't you up there with Alicia?" Huey whispers

"We got into a fight wit each other." Riley replies

"About what?"

"She says that she can protect herself and she can do wateva she wants."

"Oh."

"yep."

Alicia drops Jazmine off at her house. She drops Riley and Huey of at their house. She drives home.

8:00 p.m...

Kacey's upstairs doing her homework. Alicia, Janal, and Jazmine are downstairs watching The Game. Janal and Jasmine know that Alicia is still sad about her argument with Riley.

"Why don't you jus go ova dere and apologize to him?" Jasmine ask

"I should, but what if he doesnt want to hear it." Alicia says

"Den you make him hear it girl."

"Ok."

In the Freeman house...

Riley's in his room. Huey's downstairs watching tv. The doorbell rings. Huey goes and answers the door. He sees it's Kayla the school slut.

"Hey Huey is Riley here?" Kayla ask

"Yea he's in his room upstairs, to the left 2nd door." Huey replies

"Ok."

"Ummm, can you wait right here for a second?"

"Umm, sure."

Huey walks up the stairs to their bedroom. He opens the door and heads for Riley.

"I know your not gonna sleep with Kayla." Huey says in a serious tone

"Yea I am. If Alicia can do what she wants then I can do what I want."

"Man your making a big mistake."

"Yea wateva."

"Aight well Kayla's downstairs."

Huey walks out the door and back downstairs. He tells Kayla to go right on up.

30 minutes later...

Huey hears the doorbell ring again. Hes gets up and answers it. He sees its Alicia. He tells her to go on up to their room. He's gonna teach Riley a lesson. Alicia climbs the stairs she goes to Riley's room and opens the door. She sees Riley recieving a feel better gift from Kayla. She screams.

"RILEY HOW COULD YOU? YOU KNOW RILEY YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE." She screams and throws the necklace Riley gave her at him.

She storms downstairs and into Huey. He sees her crying. She raps her arms around Huey's neck. Huey isn't the affectionate person, but he sees she needs someone right now so he gives in to his soft side.

"What happened?" Huey ask

"I walked upstairs and opened the door and I saw... and I saw ... Kayla the school slut giving... Riley a feel better present." Alicia says between sobs

"I'm goin to kill him."

"Huey, I thought me and Riley had something. Dat he would be different then all the other guys I've dated, but I guess I was wrong."

"Just give him time he'll come to his senses."

"I hope so."

In Riley and Huey's room...

Riley realizes he's made a big mistake (like Huey predicted). He has never seen Alicia cry in front of him before. Well once when she found out that they were moving. He sits up and pushes Kayla away. She looks at him kinda confused. He tells her to get out. She grabs her things and walks out the door. He hears the door downstairs close. He grabs his pants and boxers. Puts them on and leaves his room. He is turning the corner to go downstairs when he sees Alicia crying her eyes out on Huey's shoulder. Alicia turns around and sees Riley she gets up and runs down the stairs and out the door. Riley runs after her, but Huey stops him. Huey gives Riley his famous look.

"Man I told you you were making a big mistake."

"Yea man and now I've made the girl who means the world to me hate me. I need to go fix it."

_[Verse 1]__  
Soon as we get started makin love goin harder hear a.. (knock knock) knocking on the wall,  
And as soon as I go deep getting it in then again theres a.. (knock knock) knocking on the wall,  
Girl your legs keep shakin I swear we breakin our new headboard headboard  
And the love we make it feels so good girl you know im proud lookin in your lovely face scream my name you do it so loud_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I bet the neighbors know my name  
Way you screamin scratchin yellin,  
Bet the neighbors know my name  
They be stressin while we sexin,  
I bet the neighbors know my name  
My name my name  
I bet the neighbors know my name  
My my my..._

_Take this pillow right here (grab this)_  
_And I know youre so excited if you bite it they wont hear_  
_And you know just what we capable of, when we makin love_  
_So the music gone be loud, you gone scream and shout_  
_Girl your bodys a problem, they call me the problem solver_  
_Let phone sit on the charger, it could ring all night_  
_They can call, they can knock, and be upset, but I bet_

_[Chorus]_

_[Verse 2]__  
I I i be bangin on yo body, they be bangin on our wall  
While they dreamin, you be screamin now they bangin on our door  
Sometimes she call me trey, sometimes she say tremaine  
When its all said and done but the neighbors know my name  
Sometimes she call me trigga cause I make her body blush  
They might think my name is OH SHHHHH, I make her cuss_

_[Chorus:]__  
I bet the neighbors know my name  
Way you screamin scratchin yellin,  
Bet the neighbors know my name  
They be stressin while we sexin  
I bet the neighbors know my name  
My name my name  
I bet the neighbors know my name  
Neighbors know my name  
I bet the neighbors know my name  
Way you screamin scratchin yellin,  
Bet the neighbors know my name  
They be stressin while we sexin  
I bet the neighbors know my name  
My name my name  
I bet the neighbors know my name_

_[Verse 3]__  
The way you scream my name (the way you scream my name)  
Woah  
Girl the love we make (girl the love we make)  
Gone keep on bangin on the wall, but nothings gonna change  
I bet the neighbors know my name_

Huey lets Riley go. Riley runs out the door and next door. He rings the doorbell. He hears the tv on in the living room. He hears someone come to the door. The curtain by the door moves and he sees Alicia's face with her bloodshot eyes from crying so much. He looks at her with pleading eyes. She just rolls her eyes and turns off the tv and lights and walks upstairs. Riley thinks to himself I'll just have to try to talk to her at school.

* * *

**_Authors note: Song in this chapter is Neighbors Know My Name by Trey Songz_**


	6. Not Anymore

In Alicia's house...

Alicia goes to the door. She looks through the curtains next to the door. She sees Riley looking at her with pleading eyes. She rolls her eyes closes the curtain. Turns the tv and lights off in the living room and walks upstairs. She goes to her room and lays on the bed. She puts her head to her pillow and the tears start coming again. She thinks to herself "Why can't I find a guy who doesn't cheat on me with a slut. Well besides Marvin. I thought Riley would be different because we had known each other for so long, but I guess I was wrong. Dammit how could I be fooled by him." She cries herself to sleep.

The next day... (In the Freeman house)

Huey is downstairs making breakfast. Riley is upstairs in his house.

Upstairs with Riley...

Riley is upstairs in his shared room with Huey. He is getting dressed for school. He puts on his best gear. He grabs the necklace that he gave to Alicia off his dresser puts it in his pocket, and looks at himself in the mirror. He thinks to himself "Damn I look good. There's no way Alicia is gonna be able to ignore me." He turns off the light and walks downstairs.

Alicia and Kacey's house...

Kacey is downstairs waiting on Alicia.

Upstairs in Alicia's room...

Alicia is upstairs still in bed. She doesn't feel like going to school. She's listening to her IHome. The song "Not Anymore" comes on.

This is dedicated to This, This, This is dedicated to Mmmmmm, well if your feeling like Im feeling, then this is dedicated to you

Well, Ive been the super girlfriend Let you think that nothing bothered me Like when you go out with your friends And people bring me back the stories The stories bout them other girls Bout this one, and that one, and those three So when I ask a simple question (Where were you last night?)  
You wanna yell and scream and try to flip it on me

Bridge:  
No, No, Noooo (No, No)  
Is anybody else just fed up?  
If you heard it all befoe, foe, foe (foe, foe)  
Then right where you are just get up

Chorus (2X):  
Somebody say, I dont want it anymore I dont want it anymore Somebody say, I dont want it anymore I dont want it anymore Cause Ive dried my eyes and I realized I deserve somebody thatll treat me right Somebody say, I dont want it anymore I dont want it anymore Somebody say, I dont want it anymore I dont want it anymore Because I know my worth so you can keep That drama, I dont want it anymore Ooooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore

Mmmmm, no more settling for less Im looking for that kind of man Thats gonna give his best, cause Im giving my best A man that wants to cherish this And knows exactly how to woo me Not some silly little boy Who wants my goodies cause he took me to the movies

No, No, Noooo (No, No)  
Is anybody else just fed up?  
If you heard it all befoe, foe, foe (foe, foe)  
Then right where you are just get up

Chorus (2X):  
Somebody say, I dont want it anymore I dont want it anymore Somebody say, I dont want it anymore I dont want it anymore Cause Ive dried my eyes and I realized I deserve somebody thatll treat me right Somebody say, I dont want it anymore I dont want it anymore Somebody say, I dont want it anymore I dont want it anymore Because I know my worth so you can keep That drama, I dont want it anymore Ooooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore Ooooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore (walking out the door)  
Ooooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore (no, not anymore)  
Ooooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore Ooooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore Ooooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore Ooooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore (not no more, not no more, Im gone)  
Ooooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore (Nooooooooooo)

This is dedicated to(said I'm leaving today)  
This, this, this is dedicated to(wipe the tears from my face)  
Mmmmm, (if you feel me say)  
well if you feeling like Im feeling, then this is dedicted to you

Chorus:  
Somebody say, I dont want it anymore I dont want it anymore Somebody say, I dont want it anymore I dont want it anymore Cause Ive dried my eyes and I realized I deserve somebody thatll treat me right Somebody say, I dont want it anymore I dont want it anymore Somebody say, I dont want it anymore I dont want it anymore Because I know my worth so you can keep That drama, I dont want it anymore Ooooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore

The song goes off. She rolls over and hears the door open. Its Jasmine and Janal.

"Girl what are you still doin in bed? School starts in an hour." Jasmine says

"I'm not goin." Alicia says

"Oh yes the hell you are." Jasmine says as she pulls the covers off Alicia.

"Why should I go?"

"Uh cuz its not the end of the world, and I kno you ain't finna let some wannabe thug keep you from goin to school."

"You kno what your right I'm not. Yall give me 30 minutes."

"Ok. Well be downstairs and remember we have to go pick everyone up so hurry."

"Yea I kno."

Janal and Jasmine leave the room. Alicia gets out of bed. She walks to the bathroom. She takes a shower and brushes her teeth. She walks to her closet. She looks at all her clothes. She needs to wear something thats going to make Riley regret cheating on her. She pics a low v-neck that shows her cleavage and some apple bottom jeans that are tight but not to tight. She gets her new air forces and throws them on. She checks herself out in the mirror. She thinks she looks good. She turns off the light in her room and closes the door. She walks downstairs and walks in the kitchen. She tells everyone she is ready to go and walks to the door. Everone follows they walk to the car and get in. Alicia stops next door and honks the horn. Huey and Riley come running out the house. She stops across the street and gets Jazmine. They ride to school. Huey leans over and whispers to Riley.

"Hey bro how you gone get Alicia back?"

"I'm gonna talk to her and I put on my flyest gear so she wont be able to ignore me. I also put on the cologne she bought me."

"You actually think thats gonna work?"

"Yea."

"Ok."

They finally get to school. They get out of the car. Alicia takes of her jacket and puts it in the car. She walks around the car. Everybodies head turns and they start whispering. Riley, Huey, Kacey, Jazmine, Janal, Jasmine, Cindy, and Caesar turn around wondering who everyone was looking at and their eyes land on Alicia. She was looking sexy. All the guys run over to her and so does Riley. He gets to the front.

"Aye all yall niggas need to back away from my girl." Riley says

"Riley it's ova." Alicia says

She walks away and walks over to the rest of the gang. She sits at the table everybody is sitting at.

"Girl you look fye." Cindy says

"Thanks." Alicia replies smiling

Everbody is still whispering. Riley walks over to the table and acts like nothing happened. Huey, Jazmine, Kacey, Jasmine, Janal, Cindy, Alicia, and Caesar are talking when Alicia's fone vibrates.

"Hello?" Alicia says

"Hey Alicia." says a guy

"Marvin?"

"Yea."

"OH MY GOSH MARVIN! How are you doin?" Alicia says loud enough for Riley to hear.

"Umm, good. I just wanted to call and see how you were."

"I'm doin good."

"Well i just wanted to let you kno dat me and Justin are gone to be in Woodcrest for 2 weeks. We should be there tonight."

"That's great I'll see you then."

"Ok. bye."

"Bye."

Alicia hangs up smiling. Everyone looks at her.

"Who was that?" Jazmine ask

"One of my best guy-friends and my ex-boyfriend." Alicia replies

"Oh is he cute?"

"Yea. He has waves, chocolate eyes, and milk chocolate colored skin."

"Oh he sounds cute."

"Except he is so nasty." Janal says

"How?" Jazmine ask

"He's a freak."

"So he comin down here or somethin?" Riley ask

"Yes he is. Him and my otha guy friend Justin are comin. Marvin is comin to see his aunt and he's bringin Justin."

"Oh so are you and Marvin like close?" Riley ask

"If you mean have we slept together than no."

"Oh."

"But dat don't mean she ain't done otha things wit him." Jasmine says

"Shut up yall wouldn't kno if yall hadn't wallked in. You kno its called knockin."

"Yea wateva."

The bell rings its time for class. They all head to class. Alicia sees Dwayne and she calles his name.

"DWAYNE!" Alicia yells

Dwayne turns around and stops.

"Would you walk wit me to class?"

"What bout yo boyfriend Riley?"

"Riley ain't my boyfriend no more. I broke up wit him." Alicia says with a sad look on her face

"Oh what happened?"

"I caught him recievin a gift from Kayla."

"Oh the school slut?"

"Yea her."

"Oh well I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

They walk to class together. They walk through the door and everybody starts to whisper. Riley walks in after them. He sits at his desk and ripes out a piece of paper from his notebook. He writes Alicia a note.

To: Alicia

4rm:Riley

Alicia can you meet me after class?

She replies: Don't you mean Kayla?

He replies: No I mean you and I'm sorry you had to see dat I wasn't thinkin at da time.

She replies: Yea I'm sure you weren't.

He replies: I was and mite I add you lookin very sexy today.

Alicia smiles.

She replies: Yea I kno. You don't look to bad yourself.

He replies: The whole reason I wore dis outfit is to impress you. I'm also wearin the cologne you bought me.

She replies: Well I must admit I'm impress, but not enough to forgive you.

He replies: Well what else I gotta do den?

She replies: I don't kno you tell me, but you betta hurry cuz Marvin's comin tonight. Hes stayin for two weeks.

He replies: Aight.

An hour and 10 minutes later the bell that means class is over rings. Everybody goes to all there classes. School is finally over. They all get in the car. Alicia drops everone off and heads home. She gets out the car and sees to guys sitting on the steps. She looks and sees its Marvin and Justin. The guys get up and Alicia, Jasmine and Janal walk over to them. They all give Justin a hug. Then Janal and Jasmine give Marvin a hug. Alicia stands infront of Marvin. She looks at him and he looks back at her. She gives him a hug. They all walk in the house and head to the living room. Janal turns on the tv. Alicia ask everyone if they want something to drink. She goes to the kitchen to get the drinks and Marvin offers to help. They walk into the kitchen and Alicia heads over to the fridge. She can feel Marvins body heat behind her. She turns around and he kisses her. He lifts her up and puts her on the counter. They're making out when they feel eyes looking at them. They break apart and look at the doorway. They see Justin, Janal, and Jasmine standing there and they're all smiling. Alicia hops off the counter and heads back over to the fridge she grabs the sodas, and walks back into the living room with everyone walking behind her. She hands everyone their drinks and sits on the love seat, and Marvin comes and sits beside her. Alicia leans her head on his shoulder and she starts to cry. Marvin hears her and looks at her.

"Whats wrong?"

"I used to do this with Riley."

"Oh well I can move if you want."

"NO! Please don't I really missed you."

"Aight."

Marvin leans back. Alicia puts her head on his chest. She thinks about what could happen if Marvin stays the night. She smirks to herself. They start to catch up on things in each others lives. Marvin is single. Justin is dating a girl named Kiera. Janal is talking to a guy named Tim. Alicia is single. Jasmine was talking to a guy named Marquis. They talk about school and the teachers and drama.

8:00 p.m...

They're still watching tv. Marvin and Alicia are making out. The doorbell rings. Janal gets up to answer the door. She opens the door and in walks Riley. He stops in the doorway to the living room, when he sees Marvin and Alicia making out. Riley is furious. He walks over and stands above Alicia and Marvin. They look up. Alicia stands up.

"Riley what the hell do you want?"

"I came to see you."

"Well as you can see I'm busy."

"YEA KISSIN ALL OVA DIS NIGGA!"

"Aye man you need to stop yellin at her." Marvin says standing up.

"I can yell at her if I want to. What you gone do bout it?" Riley ask

"Nigga you don't want to try me."

"Nigga sit yo ass down you ain't finna do shit."

Marvin is furious. Riley smirks at him. He's got Marvin right where he wants him. He's finna show Alicia whose a better man.

"Aww look dis niggas mad." Riley says

Marvin looks at Alicia. Then at Justin. Justin knows what Marvins going to do. Justin nods his head. Marvin looks back at Riley. Marvin pulls back his arm and...

* * *

_**Authors note: The song in this chapter is Not Anymore by Letoya Luckett**_


	7. Their Love

Marvin pulls back his arm and swings. He hits Riley in the eye. Riley stumbles back a couple feet. Alicia screams for them to stop, but it's not helping. She calls for Kacey. Kacey runs downstairs and Alicia tells her to go get Huey. Kacey runs next door and bangs on the door. Huey opens the door.

"Huey we need you like right now!" Kacey tells Huey in a hurry

"Why?" Huey ask

"Cuz Riley and Alicia's friend Marvin are fightin and we need you to stop them."

"Why can't Alicia stop them?"

"Cuz she doesn't want to hit them."

"Fine let me turn the TV of and lock the door."

Huey walks back into the house turns the light and TV off and locks the door. He follows Kacey next door. Kacey opens the door and takes Huey into the living room. Huey sees what's going on. He runs over to the fight to try to break it up. Justin spots Huey and runs over and pushes Huey.

"Man back off let em fight."

"Why so they can knock the hell out of each other."

"Yea why not?"

"Well you might let Marvin do that, but I'm not going to stand here and let my brother get beat up."

"Man I wish you would try to break up dis fight."

"If I do what are you going to do to stop me?"

"Dis."

Justin swings for Huey, but Huey ducks. Huey jumps up and kicks Justin in the chest. Justin flies into the wall. He gets up and runs for Huey full speed. Huey moves to the left. Justin stops turns around and looks at Huey. Huey walks up to Justin. Justin punches Huey in the jaw. Huey's head turns to the left and he spits blood. Huey looks at Justin and hits Justin in the jaw and Justin falls on the floor. Alicia and Janal run over and hold Justin down. Huey nods his thanks to Alicia and runs over to where Marvin and Riley are. He kicks Marvin in the stomach. Marvin flies on to the couch. Alicia lets go of Justin and runs over to hold Marvin down. Huey helps Riley up. Riley has a busted lip, black eye and swollen jaw. Riley gets away from Huey's grip. Marvin has calmed down and so has Justin. Alicia walks over to Huey and gives him a hug.

"Thanks Huey for helping me."

"Yeah well I should take Riley home."

"Ok, but can you give me a minute to talk to him."

"Ok make it quick."

Huey walks to the door. Alicia walks over to Riley and grabs his hand and drags him into the kitchen.

"Riley, why did you come over here?"

"I had to make things right between us. I want you back Alicia."

"Riley you really hurt me and I don't know if I can forgive you for that."

"Alicia I know what I did was wrong, but I need you in my life. I miss yo phone calls at 3 in the mornin. I miss you comin over and hangin in my room." Riley says with a smirk remembering all the times they were in his room together

"Riley I miss all dat to, but I need time."

"Alicia please forgive me I want you back."

"I'll come over as soon as Marvin and Justin leave. Ok?"

"Aight I'll be in my room."

Alicia hugs Riley. Riley walks to the front door and leaves with Huey. Alicia walks back into the living room. She tells Marvin and Justin that they should leave. Alicia walks next door. She rings the doorbell. Huey answers the door. He lets her in and she walks upstairs. She walks to Riley and Huey's room and knocks on the door. Riley opens the door. Alicia follows him to his bed. She sits down and looks at him. He looks at her.

"Look Alicia I kno what I did was wrong and I'm real sorry." Riley says with a sincere look on his face.

"Riley I kno you are, but I'm not sure I can jus forgive you right away."

"Why?"

"Cuz I actually thought I was special. Dat I was gonna be treated differently than all those other girls and then I walk in here and see Kayla giving you dat gift. I thought to myself I guess I was wrong I guess I'm jus another one of his hoes dat he don't care bout."

"But Alicia you ARE special your not one of those hoes. You mean the world to me, and I'll do anything to prove it."

"Yea, but I don't understand why it took me walkin in here and seein you cheat on me to get you to realize dat."

"Cuz at the time the only thing I was thinkin bout was how you told me you could do whateva you want and I was like well if she can do whateva she want den I can do whateva I want."

"Dats yo excuse," Alicia tries to calm down," Riley when I said dat I could do whateva I want I didn't mean sleep wit anyone. Riley even if he did take me to his house I wouldn't have done anything wit him cuz I care bout you to much to destroy what we had, but obviously you didn't care cuz you destroyed it."

"Like I said before Alicia. I'm real sorry for what I did and I love you."

"Yea I kno, but I still need time."

"Ok, but I jus wanna let you kno dat tomorrow I'm havin a party at Usher's club called Confessions. And I want you to come. Please?"

"Okay I'll come, but jus to let you kno I will be bringing Janal and Jasmine."

"Thanks, but I have jus one question."

"What?"

"Why you gotta bring dem?"

"Uh cuz dey my girls and it would be wrong of me to go and leave dem at home."

"Aight. Thanks again for agreein to come."

Alicia gets up and walks to the door. She looks back at Riley. She opens the door, and Riley grabs her wrist. He spins her around. She looks at him and he looks at her. Then he kisses her on the lips. She pulls away.

"What was dat?"

"It was a kiss."

"I kno dat, but why?"

"So jus incase you decide not to give me a second chance I can at least say I got one final kiss before it was over." He says with a smirk on his face.

"Oh."

Alicia gives Riley a hug and walks out the door and downstairs. Riley hears the front door close. Then, Huey walks into the room. He walks over to Riley.

"Not like I really care, but what happened?"

"I asked her to give me a second chance. She said she would think bout it. Den I invited her to dat party I'm throwin at Confessions tomorrow. She said she would come but she was gone bring her girls. Before she left I gave her a kiss jus incase she decided she didn't want to take me back."

"You think she's going to take you back?"

"I don't kno, bro. I hope she will tho. Huey I realized I made a mistake and I'm goin to make up for it at da club. I jus gotta figure out what I'm gone do."

"Why don't you do something that shows everybody and her that she means something to you? Like sing to her. You know how much she loves Trey Songz, and Chris Brown. You should pick one of their songs to sing."

"Man dats what pussy ass niggas do. Imma gangsta I'm gone make her a rap."

"It's your chose."

"Yea, so what you gone do bout Kacey and Jazmine?"

"Honestly I don't know."

"Everybody already know you like Jazmine so you might as well gone tell Kacey dat you don't like her like dat."

"Yeah, but I don't want to hurt her feelings though."

"Man fuck her feelins."

"What does Alicia see in you?"

"She sees my great looks, she kno I'm great in bed-"

"I really didn't want to know all that."

"Hey bro you asked. I jus answered the question."

"Yeah well know I wish I hadn't asked."

"Whateva."

Huey leaves the room. Riley goes to his computer and opens up a file called Beats. He plays a beat and likes it. He tries to make a rap to it, but he can't think of anything. He thinks to himself how can dis me so damn hard. He tries again and still no luck.

Downstairs with Huey .

Huey's sitting on the couch watching TV. He thinks about what Riley said. He pulls out his cell phone and dials Jazmine's number. She picks up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jazmine."

"Huey?"

"Yeah. Can you come over her in like 5 minutes?"

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Umm ok yeah see you in 5 minutes." Click.

He hangs up with Jazmine and calls Kacey she picks up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kacey it's Huey."

"Oh hey what up?"

"Umm can you come over in like 5 minutes?"

"Uh yea sure. Why do I need to come over?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Uh well were talkin right now. So why can't you say what your gone say instead of makin me walk over there?"

"Because I need to say it in person."

"Um ok I'll be over there in 5." Click.

He has 5 minutes to think of what he's going to say to them.

5 minutes later

The door bell rings. Huey goes to answer the door. It's Jazmine and her hair is straight. She's wearing a pink tank top, black booty shorts, and black and pink flip-flops. Huey was speechless. He stays like that until Jazmine clears her throat.

"Can I come in?"

"Uh yeah sorry. Come in."

"Thanks. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Uh I'll tell you as soon as the other person comes."

"Who else is-" Ding-Dong.

"Just one minute."

Huey goes over and opens the door. It's Kacey and her hairs in a ponytail. She's wearing her blue school cheerleading shirt, black booty shorts, and blue flip-flops. He lets her in. He follows her into the living room. Kacey stops walking when her eyes land on Jazmine. Kacey eyes turn to slits. Jazmine feels someone looking at her. So she turns around and her eyes land on Kacey. She glares at Kacey.

"What are you doing here?"

"Huey invited me over her. Whatchu doin ova here?"

"Huey asked me to come over here so he could talk to me."

"He asked me the same thing." Jazmine and Kacey both turn and look at Huey.

"Huey you want to tell us why we ova here?" Kacey ask

"I need to talk to both of you about the same thing." Huey says with a scold

"And that is?" Jazmine ask

"How I feel about both of you."

"Oh. Ok." Kacey says

"Can you guys sit down? Kacey you sit over there and Jazmine over there." Huey points to where they need to sit.

They walk over to their seats and sit down. They look at Huey waiting for him to start talking.

"Ok so I know you both like me. But the truth is I only like one of you."

"Ok and?" Kacey says trying to hurry this along so she doesn't miss Drake's performance on 106&Park.

"I want to tell you guys which one of you I like so you guys can stop fighting over me."

"Ok so who do you like?"Jazmine ask

"The person I like is . Jazmine."

"You like me Huey?" Jazmine ask

"Yes."

"So now dat you told us who you like can I leave?"Kacey says in a hurry

Huey tries to read her expression.

"Kacey your not mad at me are you?"

"HELL NAW! Why would I be mad at you for pickin Jazmine?"

"Because I know you like me."

"Huey I did like you, but eva since Monday I've liked dis guy named Derrick."

"Oh the guy from Chemistry?"

"Yea him."

"Oh."

"Yea and I told him I would call him as soon as Drake got done performin on 106&Park. So I gotta go. I wish yall the best of luck in your relationship. Peace." Kacey says throwing up the peace sign

"So Huey what do you wanna do now?" Jazmine ask

"Well I was going to ask you a question."

"Ok go ahead."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course."

Jazmine smiles and Huey just looks at her with a smirk on his face for once. Riley walks downstairs.

"What yall niggas smilin bout?"

"Nothin Riley."

"Whateva nigga."

Riley walks out the door. Huey turns on the TV and Jazmine goes and gets comfy next to him. He puts his arm around her. She snuggles up next to him. She puts her head on his shoulder and smiles. Huey flips through channels until Jazmine grabs the remote from him.

"I was looking for something to watch."

"I know but you were taking to long."

"Just give me the remote back."

"No."

"Jazmine." Huey says in a warning tone

"What?"

"Don't make me take it from you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes I am."

"Ok well then you're dead wrong." Huey says reaching for the remote

Jazmine hops off the couch and runs into the kitchen. Huey runs after her. He runs into the kitchen and looks around for Jazmine. He hears a giggle come from behind the island. He runs over there and looks behind the island. She's not there he looks up. He hears a giggle come from the living room. He runs in there. He looks and she's not there. He hears someone running upstairs. He runs to the stairs. He hears a giggle come from upstairs. He runs up the stairs and looks to the left and the right. He walks into his and Riley's room. He looks in the closet she's not there. He walks back into the hallway. Now he's annoyed.

"JAZMINE COME OUT I'M NOT PLAYING ANYMORE. I'M SERIOUS!" He says in an annoyed tone

He walks downstairs and into the living room. He sees Jazmine sitting on the couch watching 106&Park. She doesn't look up when he walks in and sits down.

"Jazmine?"

Shhh. "Usher's on stop talking."

"All I said-"

"Huey shut up."

"Huey I'm serious be quiet. You know I love Usher."

Usher goes off and Jazmine looks at Huey with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"Sorry Huey. For telling you to shut up. It's just you know I love Usher."

"That doesn't change anything. You know I don't like people telling me to shut up."

"Yeah sorry."

She snuggles up next to him. He puts his arm around her. She looks up at him and he looks at her. She leans in and kisses him on the lips. She pulls away and looks at his expression. He looks shocked. She smiles and kisses him again. He kisses her back. They were so caught up in their kiss they didn't notice they had an audience. Caesar cleared his throat. They still didn't break apart. Cindy sighs.

"AYE YALL GOT GUEST!"

They finally break apart and realize they have guest. Jazmine blushes and stands up. Cindy runs over to Jazmine and gives her a big hug. Caesar gives Huey some dap. Then the couples go stand by each other. Cindy and Caesar start smiling.

"OH MY GOSH! Are yall together now?"

"Yeah."

"Finally yall told each other how yall felt bout each other." Cindy says with a huge smile on her face

"Yeah Huey asked me today."

"So Huey what happened with Riley and Alicia?" Caesar asks

"She broke up with him."

"Why?"

"She caught him cheating on her with Kayla."

"The slut at school?"

"Yeah that's her and Alicia dumped him."

"Aww I liked her unlike all of Riley's other girlfriends."

"Riley doesn't like to call the other girls girlfriends. He likes to call them hoes."

"Well whateva you wanna call em I didn't like em."

"I heard Kayla was good at giving head."

Cindy pops him on the back of the head. "I hope you don't plan on going to see her cuz you will end up like Riley. Single. Not only that your gonna have a black eye and a broken arm to go with it."

Jazmine snickers. Riley walks in the door. Cindy looks at him.

"Nigga what's wrong witchu?"

"What's this I hear bout you cheatin on Alicia with Kayla?"

"Why can't niggas mind dey own damn business?" Riley mutters under his breath

"What?"

"Nothin."

"Mmhmm. So go ahead and explain to me what happened?"

"I ain't gotta explain shit to yo ass."

"Nigga you better start explainin unless you want my foot up yo ass."

"Aight nigga calm down. She made me mad so I took Kayla up on her offer to make me feel better. Alicia walked in on us. Den da next day she broke up wit me."

"Riley the one girl you dated dat everyone like you had to loose cuz you was bein stupid."

"Man shut up."

"Tell me to shut up again Riley and I'm goin to give you a black eye to match the other one."

"Aight, man."

"Dat's what I thought."

"So bro you gone get back wit dat? Cuz I got a friend who would love to hit dat." Caesar says

"Tell yo friend he put a hand on her and I'm gone fuck him up."

"Aight bro I'll tell him."

So they all just chill out at the house.

Next Day . (With Alicia, Jasmine, and Janal)

"So why are we going to this club?" Janal ask

"Cuz Riley invited us and yall kno we weren't finna sit at home on a Saturday night."'

"Yea I kno dat but why are we going to a party thrown by Riley?"

"Cuz maybe this will help me decide if I wanna take him back or not."

"Why do you wanna take him back?"

"Look she want him back and we goin to the club so stop askin so many damn questions." Jasmine says annoyed

"Thanks." Alicia says

"No problem. Well I'm finna go get dressed."

"Yea me to."

"Yea I guess."

They all head upstairs. They all go to their rooms. Before Alicia goes into her room she stops by Kacey's room. She knocks on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey it's me. You invite Derrick to the club tonight?"

"Yea. I want Huey and Jazmine to meet him."

"So you and Jazmine finally gettin along?"

"Yea every since I meet Derrick I thought there was no need for me to argue with her every day."

"Oh ok. Well I'm goin to go get dressed."

"Okay."

Alicia goes to her room. She walks over to her closet. She picks her pink v-neck Aeropostal shirt, jeans, and her black pumps. She puts on her clothes styles her hair. She picks an updo with curls coming down on each side of her face. She sees everybody else is ready. Kacey is wearing a pinkish-purplish Juicy Couture shirt with jeans and light pink pumps. They all head out the door and climb into Alicia's Escalade. Alicia stops by Huey and Riley's house. Then she stops by Jazmine's house. Kacey told Derrick to meet them at the club. Alicia gave Koran and Jaylen directions to the club. Jazmine told Cindy and Caesar to meet them at the club. They arrive at the club 10 minutes later. They all climb out of the car. They walk to the door and the bouncer lets them in. They all walk over to their V.I.P. table. Kacey get a text from Derrick saying he's here so she goes and gets him. Marvin text Alicia saying him and Justin are there so she goes and gets them. Kacey introduces Derrick to everybody. Then Alicia walks over with Justin and Marvin. Riley hops up ready to fight with Marvin again. Alicia tells Riley to sit down. Marvin walks over and tells him that what happened with them was a mistake. They do the man hug. Jazmine receives a text from Cindy saying her and Caesar are there so she goes and gets them. Jazmine walks back with Cindy and Caesar. Cindy hugs everybody. Caesar daps all the guys up and hugs all the girls. Riley excuses himself because he needs to go talk to the DJ about something. Jazmine and Huey go to the dance floor, along with Kacey and Derrick. Janal and Jasmine ask Alicia if she's gonna be ok alone with Marvin. She says yes, so they leave with Justin. Marvin ask Alicia if she wants to dance and she says yes. So they head to the dance floor. They dance to 5 songs. Then the DJ calls Alicia and tells her to go the middle of the dance floor. He tells everyone else to clear the floor. Everybody clears the floor and the DJ tells Alicia to look to her left. Alicia looks to her left and then music starts to play.

_Everybody sees it's you._  
_I'm the one that lost the view._  
_Everybody says were through._  
_I hope you haven't said it too._

Alicia looks around.

_So where do we go from here,_  
_With all this fear in our eyes?_  
_And, where can love take us now?_  
_We've been so far down._  
_We can still touch the sky._

She stops when she sees Riley walk through the crowd.

_If we crawl Til we can walk again Then well run Until were strong enough to jump._  
_Then well fly Until there is no end._  
_So lets crawl, crawl, crawl Back to love._  
_Yeah, back to love, yeah._

Riley walks up to her lip-syncing. Alicia turns away. He grabs her wrist and turns her back around.

_Why did I change the pace?_  
_Hearts were never meant to race._  
_Always felt the need for space._  
_And now I can't reach your face._

Riley smiles at her and Alicia smirks back.

_So where are you standing now?_  
_Are you in the crowd of my faults?_  
_Love, can't you see my hand?_  
_I need one more chance._  
_We can still have it all._

He spins her around.

_So well crawl__Til we can walk again._  
_Then well run Until were strong enough to jump._  
_Then well fly Until there is no end So lets crawl, crawl, crawl Back to love._  
_Yeah, back to love, yeah._

Alicia giggles when she realizes Riley's trying to dip her.

_Everybody sees its you._  
_Well I never wanna lose that view._

_So well crawl Til we can walk again._  
_Then well run Until were strong enough to jump._  
_Then well fly Until there is no end._  
_So lets crawl, crawl, crawl._

Riley looks into Alicia's eyes while he finishes the song.

_So well crawl til we can walk again._  
_Then well run Until were strong enough to jump._  
_Then well fly Until there is no end._  
_So lets crawl, lets crawl, lets crawl Back to love._

The song ends and everybody claps. Alicia pulls her hand away from Riley. Riley looks into her eyes.

"So will you take me back?"

"No." Alicia says and walks away. Riley 's face drops. He stands up to walk away, but Alicia turns around and looks at him and smiles.

"No is what I would say if I was crazy. Riley I will take you back," Alicia walks over to him and hugs him and kisses him on the lips," I can't believe you did all of this for me."

"I told you I love you."

"Yea I kno and I love you too."

Riley hands her back her necklace and kisses her and everybody goes 'AWWW'. Kacey, Jazmine, Cindy, Janal, and Jasmine run out of the crowd and up to them. Huey, Caesar, Marvin, Justin, and Derrick walk out of the crowd like there special. They all talk for a couple minutes. Then Alicia tells the DJ to play Nicki Minaj's song Your Love. Alicia grabs the microphone from Riley and starts singing the song.

_Shawty Imma only tell you this once, you're the illest (bah ba dah dah oh)_  
_And for your lovin' Imma Die Hard like Bruce Willis (bah ba dah dah oh)_  
_You got spark, you, you got spunk You, you got something all the girls want You're like a candy store And I'm a toddler You got me wantin' more and mo mo more and_

_Your love,your love(yeah)_  
_[repeat 4x]_  
_Your love, your love [repeat 4x]_

_[Verse 1]_  
_Yo(yo)_  
_He the type to pop tags and be cockin the brim Might breeze through The Ave, might stop at the gym And he keep a du rag, keep his wave on swim Wa waves on swim so they hate on him Anyway I think I met him sometime before In a different life or where I recall I mean he was Adam, I think I was Eve But my vision ends with the apple on the tree 'S' on my chest cuz I'm ready to save him Cuz I'm the one like I'm Tracy McGrady And I think I love him like Eminem call us Shady When he call me mama, lil mama, I call him baby_

_[chorus]_

_Shawty Imma only tell you this once, you're the illest (bah ba dah dah oh)_  
_And for your lovin' Imma Die Hard like Bruce Willis (bah ba dah dah oh)_  
_You got spark, you, you got spunk You, you got something all the girls want You're like a candy store And I'm a toddler You got me wantin' more and mo mo more and_

_Your love,your love(yeah)_  
_[repeat 4x]_  
_Your love, your love [repeat 4x]_

_(yo, yo yo yo)_

_[Verse 2]_

_He they type to keep a couple hundred grand in the rubberband Just left Money Gram in the Lemon Lam Hot damn make me scream like summer jam I mean the nigga must be from the motherland Anyway I think I met him in the Swai I was a Geisha he was a Samari Somehow I understood him when he spoke Thai Never spoke lies and he never broke fly Pressed on my chest let me get my cape on With a certificate that I changed my name on Na Na Na Name on With a certificate that I changed my name on_

_[chorus]_

_Shawty Imma only tell you this once, you're the illest (bah ba dah dah oh)_  
_And for your lovin' Imma Die Hard like Bruce Willis (bah ba dah dah oh)_  
_You got spark, you, you got spunk You, you got something all the girls want You're like a candy store And I'm a toddler You got me wantin' more and mo mo more and_

_Your love, your love(yeah)_  
_[repeat 4x]_  
_Your love, your love [repeat 4x]_

Find me in the dark I'll be in the stars Find me in your heart I'm in need of your love

She finishes and everybody starts clapping. She smiles and looks at Riley. His jaw drops.

"I didn't know you could sing."

"Well now you do." She says smiling.

The DJ starts playing Trey Songz song Say Ahh. Everybody's having a good time then a fight breaks out. Riley, Alicia, Huey, Jazmine, Janal, Kacey, Jasmine, Marvin, Justin, and Derrick go to see who's fighting they get to the front of the crowd see...

* * *

**_Authors note: Songs in this chapter are Crawl by Chris Brown and Your Love by Nicki Minaj_**


	8. Fight

Riley, Alicia, Huey, Jazmine, Janal, Kacey, Jasmine, Marvin, Justin, and Derrick go to see whose fighting they get to the front of the crowd see Cindy fighting a girl. They all run over to Caesar to find out what happened.

"Caesar, why is Cindy fighting that girl?" Jazmine ask

"What happened was Cindy and me were dancing. This girl walks up and asks me if I want to dance. So Cindy looks at the girl and the girl ask if Cindy had an eye problem. So Cindy tells the girl the only person whose gonna have an eye problem is you if you don't stop eye ballin' my man. The girl snorts and tells Cindy to stop trippin'. So Cindy tells the girl she got 3 seconds to walk away or they was gone have some problems. The girl asks Cindy if that was a threat and Cindy says that wasn't a threat but a promise. The girl doesn't take Cindy serious so she turns back to me and ask me if a want to dance again. Cindy pushes the girl and the girl pushes back. So Cindy pulls the girls hair and drags he a few feet till the girl breaks free and hits Cindy in the jaw. Cindy knocks the girl to the ground and they go at it." Caesar explains

"Why didn't you try stopping her?"

"I did try but she wouldn't listen."

"Well someone needs to stop them before Cindy ends up hurting herself or the girl." Jazmine says. Everyone's head turns and looks at Huey.

"What?" Huey ask

"Go stop the fight." Jazmine says like it should have been obvious

"You guys know I don't put my hands on girls." Huey says. So everyone's head turns in the opposite direction and their eyes land on Alicia. Alicia doesn't notice because she's watching the fight. She finally realizes their eyes are on her.

"What is somethin on my face?" Alicia ask with a puzzled look

"No baby your face is fine." Riley says

"OK then what is it?"

"We need you to go stop the fight." Jazmine says

"Why I gotta stop it I ain't the only one who can stop it. I mean Jazmine she's your best friend. Why don't you go stop it?" Alicia says with attitude

"She not only my friend Alicia she's yours too."

"Yea but I'm really enjoyin this fight."

"Riley can you ask her to stop it?"

"Why I gotta ask her to?" Riley ask

"Because she is YOUR girlfriend."

"Fine," Riley turns to Alicia, "Baby can you stop the fight for me?" Riley ask then kisses Alicia on the lips

"Jus cuz you asked and kissed me don't mean I'm goin to do it." Alicia points out

Riley leans over and whispers in her ear. Alicia smiles and giggles.

"Fine I'll do it, but yall better thank Riley for bein so persuasive. Oh and one more thing if either one of em hits me it's gone be on and poppin'." Alicia walks over to the fight and grabs Cindy by the shirt and drags her back a couple feet. She walks back over to the other girl and the girl hits Alicia in the face. Alicia looks at the girl then tackles her to the ground and they go at it. They go at it for about 3 minutes until Riley realizes that a fight is still going and Alicia was fighting the girl. Riley walks over and picks her up, but before he can get her on his shoulders Alicia turns around and hits Riley right in his left eye. Riley stubbles back a few feet.

"DAMN!" Riley yells. Alicia realizes she hit Riley and stops. The girl takes that as an opportunity and grabs Alicia's hair. The girl drags Alicia to the ground and tries to hit her. Alicia rolls over so she's on top of the girl and hits the girl once in the nose and right eye. The girl groans. Alicia stands up and looks around.

"Anybody else want some?" Alicia asks and everybody backs up," Yea I didn't think so."  
Fight

Alicia runs over to Riley and grabs his face. Everybody runs over to Riley and Alicia.

"Daayuummm. Riley you got knocked the fuck out." Caesar says laughing. Everybody looks at him. Huey gives Caesar his famous look.

"What?" Caesar ask

"I know dis nigga did not jus ask what. Nigga ain't nothin funny bouts a nigga get punched in the eye by his girlfriend." Riley says

"Sorry."

Alicia turns her attention back to Riley's left eye.

"Baby I'm so sorry. I didn't know dat was you. I'll take you home if you want me to." Alicia says

"But I'm not ready to go home." Caesar says

Cindy hits Caesar upside the head. "She wasn't talkin to you stupid."

"Oh."

"Anyway, you want me to take you home?" Alicia ask ignoring Caesar

"I don't want to ruin your night." Riley says

"My night isn't ruined as long as I'm with you."

"Aight then you can take me home."

"Anybody else need a ride?" Alicia ask and they all shake their heads, "Ok then call me when yall are ready to be picked up."

Alicia and Riley leave. Everybody has a pretty good idea of what there gonna do when they get back to the house. Everybody goes back to the dance floor.


	9. Another Love?

Another Love?

_At the Freeman house with Alicia and Riley….._

Alicia pulls up in front of the house. She gets out the car and so does Riley. Riley opens the door to the house, heads to the living room, and turns on the TV. Alicia walks into the kitchen, opens the fridge, and gets out ice. She puts some in a plastic bag. She takes it to Riley and she puts it on his left eye. Riley whimpers a little then calms down. She tells him to hold the ice to his eye so she can go to the bathroom. Riley's sitting on the couch watching ESPN when his phone rings. He checks his caller ID and sees its Mo'nique a.k.a Caramel. One of Riley's hoes. He answers the phone.

"_Hello?" Riley ask_

"_Hey Riley it's me Caramel."_

"_Yea what do you want?"_

"_Um there's something you need to know."_

"_What?"_

"_Riley I'm 7 months pregnant and it might be your baby?"_

"_WHAT!" _Riley yells causing Alicia to run downstairs. She looks at him with a curious look on her face. Riley tells her to wait a minute.

"_Don't what me. We had sex and the baby might be yours."_

"_Ain't no way in hell dat baby is mine. I only fucked you once."_

"_Yeah but yo ass ain't use a condom."_

"_So and why yo ass jus tellin me dis now?"_

"_I don't know I just wanted to let you know." Click._

Riley gets off the phone and looks pissed and confused at the same time. Alicia sits next to him and ask him what's wrong again and he tells her.

"One of my old hoes just called."

"And what did her skanky ass want?"

"She told me that she thinks she might be pregnant wit my baby, but I know it ain't mine."

"Did you sleep wit her?"

"Yea I did once."

"Mmhmm. Did you use a condom?"

"No."

"NIGGA WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN NO?"

"I mean I didn't use a condom."

"I hope you been tested cuz you ain't hittin dis again until I know you been tested."

"You know imma get some tonight."

"Nigga please."

"We gone see tonight."

"Iight and you gone see yo ass sittin in yo room alone tonight."

"Iight."

"Anyways no matter what I'll be by yo side."

"Thanks baby."

Alicia puts her head on his shoulder. Riley wraps his arm around her waist and sighs. Alicia looks up at him and he looks down at her. She leans up and kisses him on the lips. She pulls back when her cell phone starts to ring. She checks her caller ID and sees that it's Huey.

"_Hey what's up?"_

"_We're ready to go."_

"_Ok I'll be up there in like 15 minutes."_

"_Okay call me when you get here."_

"_K, bye." Click._

Alicia tells Riley she's going to go get everybody. She ask him if he wants to come and he says no. She tells him she'll be back in about 30 minutes.

_30 minutes later…._

She comes back with Jazmine, Huey, Kacey, Janal, and Jasmine. They all walk into the living room and see Riley asleep. Alicia walks over to him and tells him to go get in the bed. She helps him walk to his room. She helps him take off his shoes, shirt, and pants. He climbs in the bed and moves over.

"Why are you leavin dat big gap in the bed?"

Riley looks at her and smirks. "Cuz your gone get in the bed wit me."

"Umm no I'm not. Your not gonna win dis bet."

"Yes I am. You wanna know how?"

"Yes please tell…." Riley grabs her waist and pulls her on the bed and climbs on top of her. Alicia tries to wiggle her way from under him but has no luck. She gives up and folds her arms over her chest and pouts. Riley climbs off her and kisses her on the lips. She still continues to pout. Riley kisses her on the neck on her hot spot and she moans. He continues to kiss her on that spot until she moans so loud he thinks someone's going to come upstairs. He stops and he looks at her. She smiles at him and gets half way up when Riley grabs her by her waist and pulls her back down again. Riley tells her that she's not leaving the room because he's going to win the bet. Alicia tries to prove him wrong by making several more attempts at leaving until she finally gives up. She sits back down on the bed and lays back. Riley tells her to get under the covers and she doesn't move. Riley gets out of the bed and stands in front of her. She doesn't move so Riley goes to the bathroom to get a cup of water to pour on her and when he comes back she's gone. He runs downstairs and ask if anyone's seen her and they say no. He runs back upstairs and stands in front of his bed. All of a sudden someone runs up behind him and tackles him and they fall on the bed. Right when Riley is about to say something he hears a girly giggle. He turns over and sees Alicia laughing so hard she's crying.

"You should have seen the look on your face it was priceless."

"You shouldn't be scarin niggas like dat."

Alicia stops laughing and looks at Riley. He smiles and she crawls over to him and climbs on top of him. He sits there and she leans over and kisses him on the lips. They start making out and Riley reaches for Alicia's shirt when she pulls away.

"What's wrong? I have a condom."

"I don't care."

"Oh so you wanna do it without the condom ok." Riley says smirking

"Uhhh no. I told you I'm not sleepin wit yo ass until I find out you've been tested."

"You were serious bout dat?"

"Uhh yea."

"Whatever."

Riley sits up and gets out of the bed. Alicia follows him and grabs his hand. He yanks it away.

"Are you mad cuz I won't sleep wit you?"

"Yea I mean I don't understand why you won't sleep wit me even though I slept wit a girl once without a condom."

"Riley I love you and I would but I jus don't want to catch any kind of STD. If you really love me you would go get tested tomorrow that way when we get back here you can have it all."

"You for real you not lyin? So what you're sayin is if I get tested tomorrow I can have all of you?"

"Yea if you come out negative for any STD's. Then yea you can have it all."

"Aight then I'll get tested."

"Okay I will see you in mornin. Love ya bye." Alicia walks out the room. Two minutes later he hears the door close downstairs.

_The Next Day…_

Huey is in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of orange juice when the doorbell rings. He pours the rest of the orange juice into his cup and goes to answer the door. He opens up the door and is looking at Alicia wearing sweat pants, a white tank top, and white air forces. He also notices that her hair is up and she's not wearing any makeup. Huey thinks to himself _now I see what Drake meant when he said "Sweat pants, hair tied, chillin' with no make-up on  
That's when you're the prettiest, I hope that you don't take it wrong."_ He lets Alicia in and she walks to the kitchen. She grabs Huey's glass of orange juice and drinks it. Huey just stands there and looks at her.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing that was just my glass of orange juice you drank that's all."

"Oh sorry Huey I'll stop by the store on the way to the doctors."

"Why are you going to the doctors?"

"Oh I'm just taking Riley to the doctors."

"Why is he going to the doctors? Not that I actually care."

"Aww what a caring brother," Alicia says sarcastically," he's is going to get tested for any STD's."

"Oh that's nice." Huey says and walks out of the kitchen.

Alicia rolls her eyes and walks upstairs. She walks into Riley and Huey's room and see's Riley still laying in bed. She walks over to the bed and pokes him. He turns over and mumbles something. Alicia gets under the covers and cuddles up next to him. She touches his cheek and kisses him. His eyes flutter open.

"Good mornin sleepy head."

"Hey good mornin." He leans over and kisses her.

Alicia gets out of the bed and yanks the covers off of Riley. She looks him up and down. She stops midway when she notices Riley's morning erection.

"It's nice to know that your lil friends awake."

"What lil.." Alicia points down at Riley's erection and he looks down.

"Oh and what you callin lil. Girl that's a python."

"Hahaha that's hilarious, but if you want to believe that than go right ahead."

"Oh so you got jokes now?"

"Always have and always will. Now get up because we need to go."

Riley gets out of bed reluctantly. Alicia goes downstairs and waits for him. After waiting 30 minutes he is ready. They walk out the door and hop into Alicia's blue BMW.

"I didn't know you was drivin Beemers. Where did you get it from?"

"Parents got if for me on my birthday."

"Oh so how yo parents?"

"They're fine and so are Kacey's."

"I forgot to ask this. Why are you and Kacey living with your grandma?"

"Well you know that I have younger sister and Kacey also has a younger sister."

"Oh yeah I forgot bout that how old are they now?"

"Well Alivia is 12 and Kristen is 16."

"Oh ok so why are yall wit yo grandma?"

"Well me and Kacey didn't have the best grades so our parents sent us to live with our grandma."

"Oh."

They arrive at the doctor's office. They walk inside and walk up to the front desk. They see a very pretty Hispanic lady at the desk.

"How may I help you?" The lady named Marisol asks in a thick accent.

"¿Habla usted español?" Alicia ask Marisol

"Sí hablo español."Marisol replies with a smile

"Marisol me programó una cita con el médico de once."

"¿Cuál es el nombre que está programada la cita en?"

"Freeman."

"Déjame ver. Aquí está. Debe ser de una espera de diez minutos. Así que sólo hay un asiento y se le llamará en breve."

"Gracias."

Riley and Alicia go sit down. As soon as they sit down Riley looks at Alicia.

"I didn't know you speak Mexican."

"There is no language called Mexican there is a race called Mexican but the language is called Spanish. And yes I can speak it."

"When did you learn to speak Spanish?"

"Spanish Class."

"Oh, well…"

"FREEMAN!" One of the nurses yells calling them to the back

Riley and Alicia get up and walk over to the nurse. They follow the nurse to a room, where she tells them that another nurse will meet them. They walk into the room and have a seat and the nurse closes the door.

_15 minutes later…_

After waiting 15 minutes they hear a knock on the door. Alicia says they can come in. The door opens and in walks a cute guy. Alicia's doesn't even look up.

"Hi, my name is Trey."

Alicia finally looks up. She stands up and walks over to Trey.

"Hi my name is Alicia," she turns around and points to Riley," and this is Riley."

"Well hello Alicia. Are you the one getting tested?"

"Uh, no that would be Riley."

Alicia walks back over to her seat and sits down. She doesn't notice Trey looking at her ass as she walks away. Trey looks away from Alicia and at Riley.

"Well you ready to go man?"

Riley looks at Alicia and says yes. Trey and Riley leave the room. After sitting in the room for 15 minutes there's a knock at the door. She tells the person to come in. She looks up. Trey walks in and closes the door. Alicia stands up and Trey walks over to her.

"Where's Riley?" Alicia ask

"He's uh, still getting tested."

"Then why are you in here?"

"I came to talk to you actually." Trey says with a smirk

"And why is that?"

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the movies this weekend."

"Sorry but I can't Riley's my boyfriend." Alicia says turning around not facing him.

Trey walks towards her and stops so close to her she can feel his breath on the back of her neck. "That doesn't mean we can't go as friends."

"But I don't even know you."

"Well then maybe you should come over to my house and get to know me personally." Trey says making Alicia blush. Trey turns Alicia around so that she is facing him. He grabs her chin and they look in each others eyes. Trey leans forward and so does Alicia. Their lips make contact and Alicia starts seeing fireworks. They start making out and it becomes so intense that Trey backs Alicia up on the wall. He's rubbing all over her, Alicia's moaning, and her fingers are intertwined in his hair. She realizes what's going on and pulls away from him. They break apart and they're both breathing hard. When they both catch their breath Trey looks at Alicia. She can't help but to look at the ground. Trey walks over to her and grabs her chin again.

"Look at me. I know I'm not the only one who felt that connection between us."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alicia says playing dumb

"Why won't you admit it?"

"Because I have a boyfriend."

"So?"

"So that kiss would be counted as cheating. I don't cheat. He cheated on me once already and I'm not going to do it to him."

"Well isn't it a lil to late for that?" Trey says chuckling. _He has a nice laugh _Alicia thinks to herself.

"You think this is funny? There's nothing funny about this."

"Actually I do think this is funny, and you look cute when you get mad."

"Thank you but that's beside the point."

"Ok then what is the point?"

"The point is that Riley can't hear bout what happened in this room."

"You make it seem like we were havin sex." Trey says smirking. Alicia looks down at the ground. Trey looks at her then smiles really wide. "You were thinkin bout havin sex wit me." Alicia blushes which makes Trey smile wider.

"Shut up ok."

"Well if you want to know I don't disappoint in that category if you know what I mean."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yea I could feel it."

"Wow…" Trey gets stopped when there's a knock at the door. Alicia fixes her shirt and tells the person they can come in. The door opens and in walks Riley looking sad.

"Why would you do that to me?" Riley ask

"What are you talkin bout? Do what to you?" Alicia ask back

"Cheat on me. Why did you kiss him?"

"What are you talkin bout? I didn't kiss him."

"Yes you did I saw you."

"Ok I kissed him but how did you see me? The door was closed."

"NO it wasn't it was cracked a lil."

"Oh shit. Riley I'm so sorry…" Alicia is cut off when a nurse the same age as Alicia walks in. She has on a short candy stripper outfit that makes her boobs stick out. Alicia notices that Trey doesn't even look at the nurse his eyes stay on her.

"Sorry to interrupt. Riley I wanted to give you my number incase you wanted to continue our lil activity that we were doin earlier." The nurse gives Riley her number. She walks over to Alicia. "Hi, I'm Shanay. You must be Riley's sister."

"Umm no I _WAS_ his girlfriend," Alicia turns to Riley," and you sittin here tryna accuse me of cheatin on you. All I did was kiss him but you in there havin sex wit some hoochie."

"I ain't no hoochie." Shanay says with attitude

"Ok if you not a hoochie what would you prefer prostitute, stripper, hoe, or bitch?"

"Look her bitch you don't want to start wit me."

"I ain't no bitch and I don't give a fuck. If you wanna go we can go. Cuz I sho ain't scared of yo trampin ass."

"Ok that's it." Shanay takes off her earrings and puts her hair up. Alicia takes off all her jewelry, her shoes, and puts her hair up. Before they can fight Trey grabs Alicia and her belongings and takes her out in the hall. Alicia is yelling at Shanay. Trey closes the door. He lets Alicia go and she tries to open the door. He grabs her wrist.

"You don't want to fight her."

"Oh yes I do. Imma teach this bitch a lesson. She want some den she can get ha ass beat down."

"You sure are feisty but you need to calm down."

"I can't she done messed wit the wrong chick."

"Give me your keys I'm drivin you over to my place."

"No I ain't fina give you my keys."

"Give me your keys cuz your not fina drive."

"Fine." They walk out of the clinic and hop in Alicia's car. Alicia is still fuming. Trey grabs her hand and tells her to calm down. Alicia looks at her hand and Trey lets go looking apologetic.

"I didn't want you to let go of my hand."

"Oh well I figured by the way you looked at it you wanted me to." Trey says grabbing her hand again. They pull up in front of a house. They get out of the car. Trey opens the door. Alicia walks in then he walks in. She follows him. Trey walks to the kitchen and Alicia follows.

"You can have a seat on the couch."

"Uh ok." Alicia walks over to the couch and sits down.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"Ok." Alicia gets up and looks around the living room. She picks up photos and looks at them. She picks up one of Trey when he was a baby. She walks to the staircase. She walks up the stairs and walks down the hall. She stops in front of a door and knows its Trey's because it says Trey's room on the door. She opens it up a crack and peeks inside. She opens the door up more and walks inside. She's walking around the room when Trey clears his throat.

"I see you found my room."

"Yeah sorry I didn't mean to intrude. I just got bored sittin on the couch."

"It's ok. You didn't find anything you didn't like did you."

"No not yet." Alicia walks over to his bed and sits down. He walks over and sits next her. She turns to him with a tear streaming down her cheek. Trey wipes the tear away and looks into her eyes and nods. He hugs her knowing that its what she needs. They pull apart and Alicia looks at him and smiles. She leans in and he does to they share a passionate kiss and lay down on the bed. The kiss becomes so sexual that they start taking of clothing. Alicia is getting ready to take off her shirt. She stops and pulls away from him and sits up. Trey sits up.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not fast Trey. I have to get to know you first then we can go there." Alicia gets up and walks out the door and back downstairs and stops at the front door. Trey follows her and stops her before she can walk out the door.

"Ok then let me take you to dinner and a movie."

"Ok well I should be getting home now. Here's my number," she says and gives him her number," Call me later on tonight and tell me what time and stuff." She leans in for a kiss when...


	10. Time Together

_**Note**__: Most of you are wondering what's happening with Huey and Jazmine. So this chapter is about Huey and Jazmine._

* * *

In the Freeman Living Room…

Huey, Jazmine, Kacey, Janal, and Jasmine are all sitting in the living room watching TV. Huey's flipping through channels trying to decide what to watch. When Jazmine grabs the remote from him.

"Gosh Huey it doesn't take forever to find a channel to watch." Jazmine complains and puts it on BET.

"Thank you Jazmine. I thought his finger was permanently attached to the Channel Up button." Kacey says

"Yeah girl. He is flippin through channels like he the only one in here watchin TV." Jasmine adds

"You know you don't live here so you can go home and watch TV at your house." Huey says back at Jasmine

"And you could go comb that bush on yo head you call an afro." Jasmine insults back

"You could go comb that hair growing above your lip." Huey fires back

"You could go brush your teeth and gargle with some Listerine to kill that funky ass smell comin from yo mouth." Jasmine says making everyone giggle

"My breathe don't stink. Does it Jazmine?" Huey ask

"Uhhh, maybe just a lil bit, but its ok Huey." Jazmine says

"Naw Jazmine it's ok to tell him his breathe smell like a horse's ass." Jasmine adds

"You know what I don't have time to play your childish game." Huey says then stands up to go brush

Huey leaves the room. Now it's just Jazmine, Kacey, Janal, and Jasmine in the living room.

"Now that the funk masters gone I can finally enjoy my movie ATL." Jasmine says

"Why don't you like Huey, Jasmine?" Jazmine ask

"It's not that I don't like him. Its just fun messin wit him cuz he gets mad so quickly."

"Oh well can you lay off him?"

"Yeah sure whateva."

Everyone turns back to the TV. Huey walks in the room and sits down by Jazmine. Jazmine snuggles up under him and sighs. After the movie goes off Janal, Jasmine, and Kacey go home. Alicia comes downstairs and leaves a few minutes later. Huey offers to walk Jazmine home even though she lives across the street. Jazmine grabs her shoes and earrings and follows Huey out the door. They walk next to each other across the street. They stop at the doorstep and Jazmine turns around to face Huey.

"Thanks for walking me home Huey I really appreciate it."

"Uh, no problem Jazmine."

Jazmine leans in to give Huey a kiss when the porch light turns on and Tom opens the door.

"Jazmine what do you have on? Do you know what time it is? I'll tell you what time it is. It's 2 o'clock in the morning. The only thing open at 2 in the morning is strip clubs and legs." Tom says

"Dad I was just telling Huey good night." Jazmine whines

"Sorry Huey but Jazmine's not selling any of her cookies so goodnight."

"Uh, yeah good night Mr. Dubois and good night Jazmine." Huey says then turns and walks away.

_In the Dubois house…_

"Dad you're so embarrassing." Jazmine whines

"I'm not trying to embarrass you. I'm trying to protect you from the boys in this world."

"Dad I'm 18 turning 19 next month and going to college in 2 months. I don't need you to protect me."

"I don't care how old you are your still my daughter. So as long as you're living in this house you will follow my rules. You will be home at 12 sharp not 12:01. You will wear clothes that cover your whole body."

"You're such a pain." Jazmine mumbles under her breathe

"What was that young lady?"

"I'm 18 which means I'm counted as an adult. So I can stay out as long as I want and wear whatever I want."

"Not if you're living in this house you won't."

"YOU'RE SO ANNOYING. SINCE I CAN'T DO WHAT I WANT, I WONT LIVE HERE ANYMORE I'LL MOVE OUT!"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE JAZMINE MARIE DUBOIS!"

"WATCH ME DAD!"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"FINE!" Jazmine yells then runs upstairs and slams her door closed

Jazmine's in her room crying her eyes out. She picks up her cell and calls Cindy.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey it's Jazmine"_

"_Hey girl why you callin me at 2 in the mornin?"_

"_I just got in a fight with my dad. He is so annoying he needs to calm down."_

"_Well he loves you."_

"_Yeah but I can't take it anymore. Can I come stay with you?"_

"_Umm not right now."_

"_Baby who is that?" _Jazmine hears in the background

"_No one girl I gotta go."_

"_Cindy wait…" Click_

_**The next morning (Freeman House) …**_

Huey's downstairs looking for something to drink. He opens the refrigerator and grabs the carton of orange juice. He grabs a glass from the cabinet and pours himself a glass. When he's about to take a sip the doorbell rings. He sighs, rolls his eyes, and puts down the glass. _I can't even drink a glass orange juice without the doorbell ringing _he thinks to himself. He opens the door and is looking at Alicia wearing sweat pants, a white tank top, and white air forces. He also notices that her hair is up and she's not wearing any makeup. Huey thinks to himself _now I see what Drake meant when he said "Sweat pants, hair tied, chillin' with no make-up on, that's when you're the prettiest, I hope that you don't take it wrong."_ Huey stands there and looks at her.

"Uhh… you gone let me in Huey. It's chilly out here."

"Uhh… yeah sorry, come on in."

He lets Alicia in and she walks to the kitchen. He follows behind her. She grabs Huey's glass of orange juice and drinks it. Huey just stands there and looks at her.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing that was just my glass of orange juice you drank that's all."

"Oh sorry Huey I'll stop by the store on the way to the doctors."

"Why are you going to the doctors?"

"Oh I'm just taking Riley to the doctors."

"Why is he going to the doctors? Not that I actually care."

"Aww what a caring brother," Alicia says sarcastically," he's going to get tested for any STD's."

"Oh that's nice." Huey says and walks out of the kitchen. He walks to his room and closes the door. He falls on his bed and decides to call Jazmine.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey it's Huey."_

"_Oh hey Huey. What's up?"_

"_Nothing over here. What do you want to do today?"_

"_Uh… we could go up to The Hill today since we haven't been in a while."_

"_Uh… yeah we could do that. Anything else?"_

"_Well I need to go shopping for a bathing suit."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well my parents bought a beach house in Florida."_

"_Well how long are you going to be gone?"_

"_I don't know if were going this year because they have to work all summer. Wait I know why don't we all go me, you, Cindy, Caesar, Riley, Alicia, Kacey, and Alicia's two friends? There's enough room."_

"_I don't know if everybody would be busy but we can ask."_

"_Ok that'll work."_

"_What time do you want me to pick you up?"_

"_Uh… how about in 45 minutes?"_

"_Ok see you then."_

"_Bye." Click._

_An hour later…_

Huey and Jazmine are on the hill talking.

"Huey can I stay with you for a while?"

"Why?"

"Because my dad is seriously tripping."

"How?"

"He is trying to give me a curfew and tell me what to wear. I can't take it."

"Well sure you can stay with me, but I don't want your dad showing up at my door step with a knife or a gun. So maybe you should leave a note or something."

"If I leave a note he'll just show up and drag me back home."

"Then, stay at Cindy's place."

"She said that I couldn't because Caesar is over there a lot."

"Well then stay over there and just avoid the noises they make."

"Fine Huey whatever I'll stay over there. At least if I'm over there he won't drag me back home."

They leave the hill and head to the mall.

_**At the mall…**_

Huey and Jazmine go to Aéropostale to look for a bathing suit. Jazmine picks out several bikinis and heads to the dressing room.

"Huey what do you think of this one?" Jazmine ask as she comes out of the dressing room. A couple guys walk buy and whistle.

"Umm… that ones nice I like it." Huey says

"I don't know I think I look funny." Jazmine walks back in and changes into another bikini. She comes back out.

"What do you think of this one?"

"It's nice I like it."

"I don't know my thighs look big in this one." She walks back in and tries on another one. She comes back out.

"What about this one?"

"It's nice I like this one."

"I don't know it looks like my boobs are gonna fall out." She goes and tries on another one and comes back out.

"What about this one?"

"Uhh… I think your butt looks a little big."

"Uhhh… Huey you're so mean. Why would you say that?"

"WHAT? When ever I would say it was nice you would find something wrong so I thought I was helping you out."

"HOW?"

"Well you were like this one makes me look funny, this one makes my thighs look big, this one makes my boobs look like there gonna fall out that's how. So I thought I was helping you out."

"Well you weren't I actually like this one. Everything looks perfect."

"Ok whatever can we go now?"

"Yes Mr. Grumpy. Let me go change then we can leave." Jazmine goes and changes and she buys her bikini. They head back to Huey's house. They call everyone over so they can talk about the summer vacation. Everyone arrives 30 minutes later. Jazmine, Huey, Riley, Kacey, Janal, Jasmine, Cindy, Caesar, and Alicia with Trey are all sitting in the living room.

"What is he doing here?" Riley ask

"Not that it's any of your business, but we were hangin out when Jazmine called and I didn't want to leave him so I invited him." Alicia replies

"Ok let's get to business." Jazmine cuts in before they start arguing

"Ok why are we all here?" Kacey ask

"Ok so my parents bought a beach house in Florida, and we go down there every summer. This year however, my parents are going to be working so I thought that we could all go down there for the summer. What do you guys think?" Jasmine explains

"Well Janal and I can't go because were going to Atlanta for the summer." Jasmine says

"Ok so Janal and Jasmine are out. Anyone else?"

"What are the room situations?" Alicia ask

"What do you mean?"

"Like roommates who's sharin a room with who?"

"Well Huey and I, Cindy and Caesar, Kacey and I guess she's bringing Derrick, and I guess you and Riley."

"Oh hell nawl that ain't gone work. Can I bring Trey?"

"Uhh yeah sure I don't mind if he doesn't."

"What do you say Trey?" Alicia ask Trey

"Yeah sure why not. This way I can meet all your friends."

"So Riley who are you bringing?"

"Uhh I think I'll bring Shanay from the clinic." Riley says then looks at Alicia. Alicia doesn't even crack a smile she just shoots him her famous death glare.

"Ok it's settled then everyone has a roommate. We leave in 2 weeks. That's enough time for us to buy tickets and get bathing suits and everything we need for the trip."

They talk for a while more then everyone leaves.

* * *

_So there going to the beach. I wonder how that will work out since when ever they go out together there's a fight. I wonder if Alicia will make it the whole trip without fighting Shanay. What do you guys think?_

_**Authors note: **__Read and Review Plz! I would really appreciate it. I like to hear what you guys think of the story and your favorite parts._


	11. Out of My Head

_Out of My Head_

_Well get back to the Alicia/Riley part of the story._

She leans in for a kiss when she looks over his shoulder and sees a picture of someone.

"What is that?" Alicia ask while pointing at the picture

"Umm a picture." Trey says confused

"I know that I mean who is that in the picture?"

"Umm my stepsister."

"Please don't tell me that's the hoochie nurse from the clinic?"

"Umm yep that's her, my stepsister."

"Why didn't you tell me that she is yo stepsister? You think that would have been something very important to tell me."

"Why does it matter?"

"Uh because last time I checked that is the bitch ass nurse that was pushin up on my boy- I mean ex-boyfriend."

"Exactly he's your ex-boyfriend. Which means it shouldn't be so important to you."

"Yea your right it shouldn't, but you gone need to warn me before I come over. I can't be over here when she's here cuz if she's here I'm goin to jail for battery."

"I'm not gone let you go to jail. Even though it would be nice to see her get her ass whooped for once."

"How you know I'm gone whoop her ass?"

"Let's just say I was at that club when you got to fightin wit that girl."

"Wait I think I remember seein you. You asked me for a dance?"

"Yea I did and you turned me down."

"Well that was my mistake. So I'll see you later like around 8-ish?"

"Yeah I'll see you then."

"Aight see you later." Alicia looks at him. She leans in and gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They walk out the door and Alicia walks to her car and gets in. She waves good-bye to Trey and drives home. Alicia arrives at home and finds Kacey, Janal, and Jasmine watching TV. She walks over and sits down.

"Why you cheesin so hard?" Jasmine ask

"I met a guy."

"Wait I thought you and Riley were together."

"Yea key words "were together" as in not anymore."

"Yall are always breaking up." Kacey says looking away from the TV and at Alicia

"Yea well we wouldn't break up so much if he wasn't such a horny dog and could keep his dick in his pants."

"Hahaha that's hilarious." Jasmine says

"Shut up it ain't funny. How bout we go to the clinic to get him tested. He leaves the room and one of the male nurses comes in and tries to holla at me, we kiss. Riley walks in the room talkin bout he saw us kiss and I cheated on him. So a female nurse comes in the room and gives Riley her number so they can "finish they business" that they were doin. So I call her a hoe and she got the nerve to get offended and then we bout to hook when the male nurse grabs me and pulls me out the room. Girl I was finna .ass and go to jail."

"Aight chill and you should have called for backup." Jasmine says before Alicia's phone starts playing _Out of My Head_.

"Wait a minute." Alicia says holding up her finger to hush Jasmine

"I know she did not jus give me the finger. She must-" Alicia hears Jasmine whisper to Janal in the background. Alicia turns around and gives Jasmine a warning glare. She answers her phone.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey it's Trey from the clinic."_

"_Oh, HEY TREY," Alicia says extra loud so they can hear her, "whats up?"_

"_I just wanted to tell you to wear something comfortable for our date."_

"_Why where are we going?"_

"_It's a surprise just wear something comfortable."_

"_Aight well you ain't gotta worry bout me I always dress comfortable."_

"_Aight see you in about an hour"_

"_Ok bye-bye." Click_

"So that was the guy you met?"

"Yea that's him." Alicia says smiling

"Girl he sounded sexy." Jasmine says

"Girl he is and he's really sweet."

"When do we get to meet him?" Kacey ask

"Uhh tonight he's picking me up."

"What are you going to wear?"

"Umm he said dress comfortable so I guess jeans, tank top, eye liner, and ponytail."

"What kind of shoes?"

"Uhh either sneakers or flip-flops."

"Sneakers!" Alicia, Kacey, Janal, and Jasmine say in unison

"What time is he coming?"

"8."

"Ok you need to go get dressed then cuz he comin in like a 30 minutes." Jasmine says

"Aight I'll be right back." Alicia runs upstairs to her room. She runs to her closet grabs a pair of jeans and sneakers. She runs to her dresser and grabs a blue tank top. She throws it on and puts her hair up in a ponytail. She looks at her self in her body length mirror and runs back downstairs.

"What do you guys think? Is this casual enough?"

"Yea that looks straight but you might want to go rub off that lip gloss and put on some chap stick instead. Oh and re-do your eye liner cuz it look a lil wild right now."

"Aight be right back. If the doorbell rings Kacey can you answer the door?"

"Yea I'll answer it."

"Thanks." Alicia races back upstairs and runs to her bathroom. She wipes off the lip gloss and puts on some chap stick and touches up on her eye liner. Alicia walks in her room when the doorbell rings. She hears Kacey talking to Trey. She does one more glance over in the mirror before she heads downstairs. When she enters the room Trey stands, looks her up and down, and smiles.

"Hey you look great."

"Thanks is this comfortable enough?"

"Yeah that's fine. You look really pretty."

"Thanks so can you tell me where we're goin now?"

"Nope it's still a surprise."

"Ok even though I'm not a big fan of surprises I'll go along," Alicia turns to Kacey, "I'll be back later on tonight." Alicia grabs Trey's hand and walks him out the door. Trey leads her to his truck. He opens the door for her and closes it when she's in. Then walks around to the driver's side and gets in. He starts the truck and _Out of My Head_ starts to play. Alicia starts rapping along with the song. When the songs over Trey looks over at her and smiles.

"So you like that song?"

"Yea it's my ringtone. I love Trey Songz."

"He aight if you like a guy who talks bout sex in every song."

"Well that's what makes him so attractive and sexy. When I do it I want to hear Trey Songz in the background cuz he helps get a girl in the mood."

"Ok do you wanna eat first or would you rather do the other thing first."

"Uhh let's do the other thing first."

"Ok."

_Freeman house (with Riley)…_

Riley walks in the house to find Huey and Jazmine making out on the couch. He slams the door to let them know that he's home. When the door slams shut Jazmine and Huey spring apart and Jazmine tries to straighten her clothes.

"Yall niggas just nasty." Riley says

"Oh shut up Riley you can't call anyone nasty. I know what Alicia and you be doing." Jazmine says

"Don't say her name please she just broke up wit me again."

"What did you do this time?" Jazmine says

"Riley didn't I tell you about hurting her?" Huey says jumping into the conversation

"Nigga shut up and I got caught cheatin on her again."

"Riley what is wrong with you? Alicia is a great girl but you can't keep your dick in your pants. So you deserved to lose her because she deserves better."

"Huey you need to tell your girlfriend to keep her opinions to herself because no one asked for it."

"I know you didn't ask for my opinion but I put it out there anyway."

"Huey you need to get yo girl."

"I'm sorry to say this but she's right Alicia does deserve better than you."

"Seriously bro Jazmine got yo ass whipped. Ever since you've been goin out wit her you been actin different. Since she's here I think you should ask her for your balls back." Riley says before running upstairs to his room. He sits down on the edge of his bed and decides to call Alicia to apologize and fix whats happened. He dials her number and gets her voicemail. He decides to leave her a message. _Hey Alicia its Riley. I just wanted to apologize for earlier today and wanted to know if you could call me back once you got this. _He hangs up and lies back down on his bed. He thinks to himself _why do I always realize wat I do is wrong after I do it. I promised Alicia that I wouldn't cheat on her anymore and I broke that promise like I broke the promise that I would never leave her. Then I left her in Chicago by herself._

_(Flashback…)_

_Riley and Alicia are sitting in class not paying attention as usual. They're to busy throwing paper at each other. They have been best friends and in the same class since 1__st__ grade. I can never forget how I met Alicia after seeing her whoop that girl's ass. When I broke it up and took her inside all she had was a busted lip and she didn't even freak out about it like most girls would. Ever since that day we've have been inseparable. That is until granddad broke the news that I was moving and I broke my promise to never leave her._

_There teacher turns around and before we can throw the paper we're holding Mrs. Applebottom catches us._

"_Riley and Alicia are you throwing paper in my class?"_

"_Naw Mrs. Applebottom Alicia asked for some paper to right down some notes and I was givin it to her."_

"_Is that right Alicia?"_

"_Yes Mrs. Applebottom. Riley was just giving me some paper."_

"_Mrs. Applebottom they're lying they've been back here throwing paper at each other behind your back for the last 30 minutes." says Joy the teachers pet and class snitch_

"_Bitch why can't you learn to keep yo motherfuckin mouth shut. You always snitchin on someone that's why don't no one like yo ass."_

"_Alicia you know I have a no tolerance level of cursing in my class I'm going to have to send you to the principal's office."_

"_Why you gotta send her to the office Mrs. Applebottom? You need to send that trick Joy to the office cuz her bitch ass always snitchin on somebody."_

"_Riley I'm afraid I'm going to have to send the both of you to the office for the 5__th__ time this week."_

_Mrs. Applebottom hands us both a hall pass and sends us to the office. Before we leave Alicia shoots Joy a death glare letting her know she'll see her after school. Alicia never liked snitches and never will._

"_Thanks for sticking up for me and havin my back."_

"_I'll never leave you."_

"_You promise?"_

"_Yea I promise I'll never leave you. We've been best friends for 4 years I'm not gonna leave you now."_

"_Thanks Riley."_

_They're walking down the hall together when they pass by the art room and see their teachers Mr. Asshton and Mrs. Suckding in a major lip lock. They stop in front of the door._

"_OOOO I'm telling the principal on yall." Alicia says_

"_Dayumn Mrs. Suckdick I mean Mrs. Suckding ain't you married. Yo husband ain't gone be too happy to hear about how his wife was kissin another man." I say_

"_Riley and Alicia if you say anything to anybody about this I'll give you both 3 weeks worth of detention." Mrs. Suckding says_

"_Aight Mrs. S you ain't gotta threaten nobody we ain't gone tell. Come on Alicia." I say and grab Alicia's hand. She shakes her hand out of mine. We walk into the principal's office and sit in a chair and wait to be called into the office._

"_Riley and Alicia I've been waiting on the both of you. Where have you been? It doesn't take 10 minutes to walk from Mrs. Applebottom's class to my office." Says Principal Anderson_

"_Uhh we stopped at the bathroom and the water fountain." Alicia and I say at the same time._

"_Mhm sure you did, but I'll let it slide since you to are already in trouble. So which one of you would like to tell me why you're here?" Principal Anderson asks. Neither Alicia nor I open our mouths to speak._

"_Ok since neither one of you wants to tell me I'll call Joy up here to tell me." Principal Anderson threatens. Alicia and I still don't open our mouths to speak. Principal Anderson picks up his phone and calls Mrs. Applebottom's room and ask for Joy to come up to the office. 5 minutes later Joy walks into the office. She looks at Alicia who just gives her a smirk and she decides to sit on the other side of me._

"_Hi Principal Anderson."_

"_Hello Joy thank you for coming up here. I would like you to tell me what happened in Mrs. Applebottom's class today because these to refuse to tell me." Principal Anderson says while pointing at Alicia and me._

"_Ok it all started when Mrs. Applebottom was righting notes on the board. As soon as she turned around Riley and Alicia started throwing paper at each other. They were throwing paper at each other for about 30 minutes before Mrs. Applebottom turned around and saw them. Mrs. Applebottom asked them if they were throwing paper and they both lied and said no. I thought it was my job to let Mrs. Applebottom know the truth so I told her that they were. Then, Alicia started cursing at me and saying I need to close my mouth and that I'm a snitch and that's why no one likes me. Mrs. Applebottom was going to right her up when Riley jumped in and said that I should also be sent to the office for being a snitch. That's how they both ended up in your office sir." Joy says smiling feeling like she did the right thing._

"_First of all Joy you are a big ass lier we were not throwing paper at each other Riley was giving me a piece of paper. Then he couldn't see the board so I was giving him my notes so he could copy them. Second of all Joy you are a damn snitch so don't sit here and act like your ass ain't." Alicia says_

"_Miss Jackson I don't appreciate you using foul language in my office." says Principal Anderson giving Alicia a stern look_

"_Sorry Chris." Alicia says with a smirk_

"_Miss Jackson you do not call me by my first name you call me Principal Anderson or Mr. Anderson."_

"_Whatever Principal Anderson" Alicia rolls her eyes. Alicia doesn't like being told what to do._

"_Principal Anderson can we go ahead and get our punishment cuz I'm tired of sittin in yo office lookin at you."_

"_Thank you Riley for putting me back on track. You two have detention for the next month everyday after school. Whatever days you don't show up will be added to it. The only time it won't add is if you're sick." Principal Anderson puts it in his computer. He sends us all back to class. As soon as we get out in the hall way Joy takes off and Alicia runs behind her with me following. Alicia catches Joy in front of the girl's bathroom._

"_Look here Joy I don't like you. So I'm going to make this real simple. I don't like snitches or bitches and your both so I advise you stay out of my way cuz I'm not somebody who's bad side you want to get on. Got it?"_

"_Uhh yea Alicia just don't hit me."_

"_I'm not gonna hit you this time, but if you snitch on me again well lets jus say it won't be very pretty." Alicia says and pats Joy on the back a little to hard. Joy takes off again and stops running when she gets to the classroom and walks in. Alicia and I walk in together. We don't cause anymore trouble for the rest of the day. The bell rings to let everyone know they can go home now. Alicia and I walk home together. We get to our houses and see that movers are outside of my house._

"_Why are their movers outside your house Riley?"_

"_I don't know lets go ask granddad." We walk into the house to find Kacey and Huey already talking to granddad. We walk up to hear granddad tell Huey that we're moving to Woodcrest._

"_We're movin to Woodcrest? Wat the hell is a Woodcrest?" I ask_

"_Boy watch yo language. Woodcrest is a small suburb." Granddad explains_

"_When are we leaving granddad?" Huey ask_

"_We're leavin in a week so get all your good-byes out." Granddad says and Alicia runs out the door. I run behind her and catch up with her._

"_Alicia what's wrong?"_

"_You promised me that you would never leave me and you're leavin me."_

"_I'm sorry Alicia I didn't even know I was leavin. If I could I would make it so I could keep my promise and not leave you."_

"_I know you would." Alicia gives me a hug._

"_We gotta make this the best week ever. A week well never forget."_

"_Okay we should start tomorrow cuz we got homework." We do our homework and Alicia goes home. We wake up the next day and get ready for school. We make it the best week. Now it's Saturday morning the day I have to leave. Alicia are standing in front of her house. Alicia has tears running down her face. That's the first time I've ever seen Alicia cry._

"_Don't cry."_

"_I can't help it. My best friend for the past 4 years is leavin me. You gotta promise that you'll call me when you get there and whenever you can."_

"_I promise." I say. Then granddad and Huey pull up in Dorothy._

"_Boy hurry up we ain't got all day."_

"_Aight granddad give me a minute." I look at Alicia and she starts crying harder. I give her a hug and she leans in and kisses me. I look at her and she smiles._

"_Bye Freeman. I'm gonna miss you." She hugs me one more time then goes and stands on her porch and watches us drive away._

_(End of Flashback…)_

I can never forget that day. That week was the best I've ever had. I can't get her out of my head.

_Girl I want you to know (whoo)  
I can't get you out of my head  
My head my head (naawww)_

_Girl I want you to know_  
_I don't even know what you did_  
_You did you did_

_But I love it_

I think of all the good times we had before I moved. All the trouble we got into.

_Uh Uh  
Everything hooks  
Everything works, you're a real good cause  
I'm a real good verse, freestyle unrehearsed  
So clean no curse  
And when the song's gone man everything hurts  
So I put it in reverse  
Go back to the scene where I seen you first  
Yeah, I need you to sing that single again__  
__Play that video I seen you up in  
A hundred million scenes in my mind all day  
Call in and request on the line always  
Yeah, the president of your fan club  
Leave them players all behind like a bad love_

I think of all the times I made her smile and laugh. I wouldn't trade those moments for anything in the world.

_Girl I want you to know  
I can't get you out of my head  
My head my head (I can't get you out now)_

_Girl I want you to know  
I don't even know what you did  
You did you did  
But I love it (Wait)_

I can't get Alicia out of my head. The looks she gives me when we were together. The things she would do or say when she got in trouble.

_Playa need a minute  
Like a time out in tennis 'for I finish  
How'd I get in this  
Maybe 'was your hair, maybe 'was your flair  
Maybe it's the heels and the way you wear  
Maybe it's your real and the way you care  
You don't care if I'm ill or a millionaire  
The only thing that matters that the feeling's there  
Your smile is so bright it's like a grills in there  
High off life, don't need a pill in there (nah)  
You're killing me, I think I need a will in here  
Got me feeling real skills impaired  
Hard to describe why you're still in here_

The way she laughs. The way her ponytail swishes when she's in a hurry. The way she screamed my name.

_Girl I want you to know  
I can't get you out of my head  
My head my head_

_Girl I want you to know_  
_I don't even know what you did_  
_You did you did_  
_But I love it (but I love it)_

_Don't care what nobody say  
Cause I like it girl  
Might go crazy try'na figure this out love (but I like it girl)  
Don't even know why I feel this way  
Cause I like it girl  
Caught up in something that I can't get out of (but we like it girl)_

I can never forget the look she gave me as she left the room when we were at the clinic. The look of disgust she had on her face when she saw me with Kayla.

_Girl I want you to know  
I can't get you out of my head (I can't get you out now)  
My head my head (said I can't get you out now)_

_Girl I want you to know_  
_I don't even know what you did_  
_You did you did (you did you did you did)_  
_But I love it_

_Girl I want you to know (I want you to know)_  
_I can't get you out of my head (lupe)_  
_My head my head (trey)_  
_I want you to know (yeah)_

_Girl I want you to know (oh oh oh)_  
_I don't even know what you did (just making sure)_  
_You did you did (I don't even know)_  
_But I love it_  
_I can't get you out of my head (lupe, trey)_  
_My head_

The one look I'll never forget is the way she light up when I gave her that necklace and sang to her in the club. I would do anything to make her look like that again. I decide to head over to her house and talk to her. I get up and head downstairs and walk out the door. I walk next door and ring the doorbell. Kacey answers the door.

"Hey is Alicia here?"

"No she isn't."

"Do you know where she went?"

"She went out with a guy named Trey. Why?"

"I need to talk to her. Do you know where I can find her?"

"No I don't know where they went."

"Okay well can you tell her I stopped by?"

"Yea sure." I turn to walk away and hear the door close behind me. I walk back to my house and find Huey in the kitchen with Jazmine.

"Jazmine what would it take for a guy to get you back if he cheated on you?"

"Uhh I don't really know."

"Ok I'm going to upstairs to my room if yall need me." I head upstairs and decide to call Shanay.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Shanay its Riley from earlier today."_

"_Oh hey Riley wats up?"_

"_I was wondering if you were doin anything tonight?"_

"_Nope just sittin at home. Why?"_

"_You wanna go to the movies?"_

"_Yea sure. What time?"_

"_How bout 30 minutes?"_

"_Ok." _Shanay gives Riley her address and they hang up.

_30 minutes later…_

Riley pulls up in front of Shanay's house. He gets out of the car and rings the doorbell. Shanay answers the door wearing sweat pants and tank top and some slides.

"You ready to go?" I ask her

"Yea I'm ready." They walk to the car after she locks her house door. They drive to the movie theater and talk on the way there. Riley finds a parking spot and puts the car in park. They get out of the car and walk into the theater. When they walk in Riley sees…

_(To be continued…)_

* * *

**_Authors note: The song is Out of My Head by Lupe Fiasco feat. Trey Songz_**


	12. Look At Me Now

Look At Me Now

_30 minutes later…_

Riley pulls up in front of Shanay's house. He gets out of the car and rings the doorbell. Shanay answers the door wearing sweat pants and tank top and some slides.

"You ready to go?" I ask her

"Yea I'm ready." They walk to the car after she locks her house door. They drive to the movie theater and talk on the way there. Riley finds a parking spot and puts the car in park. They get out of the car and walk into the theater. When Riley walks in he sees Trey and Alicia. He tries to look away before Alicia sees him staring, but he's not fast enough. Alicia turns around because she can feel someone staring at her (nigga senses). When she turns around her eyes immediately land on Riley and Shanay. Trey wonders what she's staring at and turns around to find his stepsister and Riley. Shanay tries to pull Riley towards the ticket line but he doesn't budge. She looks at him and follows his eyes in the direction of Alicia and her stepbrother. Trey has his arm around Alicia's waist. Riley looks at their affection and frowns. Alicia looks down at Riley and Shanay's entwined hands and rolls her eyes. Shanay just looks at Alicia and sneers. Shanay tries to get Riley's attention with no luck so she decides to walk up to Alicia and Trey. When Riley realizes what she's doing she's already over there with them. Riley runs over to stop them if anything happens.

"Who do you think you are goin out wit my stepbrother?" Shanay ask getting in Alicia's face.

"Excuse me? I don't know who you think you are, but you need to get out my face and you need to do it now." Alicia says shooting Shanay her famous death glare that could make a grown man cringe. She was never one to back down from a fight.

"Oh you kno who I am and you kno what I'm gone do cuz I ain't scared of you."

"Hold up. First of all I don't kno who the fuck you think you're threatenin. Second of all I already warned you and I don't give out second warnins. I'm gone let you kno other people might me scared of you but I'm not. So don't even try to jump stupid wit me. So if you will excuse me…." Alicia says attempting to pass by Shanay.

"Bitch who you talkin to like that?" Shanay says pushing Alicia back to where she was before. Alicia looks down at where Shanay touched her.

"I'm talkin to yo ass and if you want to keep that hand I suggest you keep it off of me cuz I'm not someone you wanna get to hookin wit."

"I should whoop yo ass right now."

"Bitch I wish you would even make a move at me." Alicia says moving closer to Shanay. Shanay pushes Alicia again. Alicia gets this look in her eyes that look like fires burning inside of her. She's had enough of this chick pushing on her and decides if she wanna hook then they can hook. Alicia pushes Shanay back. Shanay gets the idea to spit on Alicia. When Alicia jumps to pounce on Shanay Trey catches her in mid air.

"Yall don't want to fight here?" Trey says

"The bitch jus spit on me so this shit jus became real personal. So I suggest you get out of my way or you gone get hit to." Alicia says rolling her neck. As soon as she says that Trey steps out of the way. When Trey steps out of the way Riley jumps in the way.

"Alicia don't do this." Riley says

"Look here negro I suggest you move cuz I WILL hit you." Alicia says giving Riley a warning glance. Riley knows Alicia's not playing, when Alicia gets in the fighting mood the best thing is to not get in her way so he steps aside. When he steps aside Alicia takes off her shoes (she doesn't like getting her shoes dirty) and pounces. She tackles Shanay to the ground and starts going to work. She scratches, punches, and slaps Shanay a couple of times before someone decides to call security. Alicia bangs Shanay's head against the snack counter and drop kicks her. Finally security comes and it takes 5 security guards to pull Alicia off of Shanay. When they pull Alicia off of Shanay she has a ripped shirt and a scratch above her right eye and a busted lip. When Shanay stands up everybody yells, "Dayummmmn she went to work." Shanay has a busted lip, a black ring is starting to form around her left eye, and she has scratches all over her body or at least on the skin that's visible.

"I told yo bitch ass to get out my face, but yo ass didn't wanna listen! Then you got the nerve to spit on me that's why yo ass got fucked up!" Alicia yells

"Let me go I ain't done wit her ass!" Shanay yells

"Girl yo ass already got whooped. You wanna get whooped some more?" someone in the crowd yells

"Which one of you is related to this one?" the security guard holding Shanay ask

"I am." Trey says

"Then you need to take her home right now." The security guard says letting Shanay go. Trey kisses Alicia on the forehead and grabs Shanay and carries her out of the movie theater.

"Now are you related to this one?" one of the security guards holding Alicia ask Riley

"No but we live in the same neighborhood." Riley explains

"Close enough. You need to take her home. She's banned from the theater for a month and we decided not to press charges." The security guard explains

Riley grabs Alicia's arm only to have her snatch it from him and storm out of the theater. Riley walks out to find Alicia standing by the car. He unlocks the door and Alicia hops in.

"You know what you did wasn't necessary?" Riley ask

"Look here Riley I don't feel like talking to you so save whatever you have to say for your girlfriend." Alicia says without even turning to Riley

"You might not wanna talk to me, but I need to talk to you so you're goin to listen. Alicia I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for lyin to you. I'm sorry for cheatin on you-"Riley says before Alicia cuts him off

"Riley cut the crap. You're not sorry for cheatin your sorry you got caught cheatin. So if that's all you have to say I think this conversation is over."

"No that's not all I have to say. I also want to apologize for breakin my promise to never leave you and for not callin you when I got here." Riley says and grabs Alicia's chin and turns it so she can see how sorry he really is.

"Riley I know you're sorry for leavin me and I was never mad at you for leavin me. Yeah I was sad that I had to go all of middle school and part of high school without my best friend but I got over it. I dated all kinds of guys. I dated nerds, jocks, and I was datin a gangbanger before I left. So yeah I was a lil messed up when you left, but I'm good now."

"Alicia I know that you can take care of yourself, but I want you to know no matter how mad you are at me I will always be here for you."

"Thanks that's nice to know." Alicia says giving Riley a fake smile. Her cell phones starts to play _Look At Me Now_. She looks at her caller Id and answers.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey it's Trey I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for my stepsister's behavior. I hope it doesn't mess up anything."_

"_It's ok I don't blame you for her problems."_

"_Ok and are you ok?"_

"_Yeah I'm straight. I was hopin that we could reschedule that dinner tho?"_

"_Yeah but how bout we make it lunch?"_

"_Yeah that's cool. How bout tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah that'll work for me. See you tomorrow."_

"_Yeah see you tomorrow." _Alicia hits the end button on her phone

"Who was that?" Riley ask

"Not that it's any of your business, but it was Trey."

"You're still goin to go out wit him after what happened today?"

"Yes I am goin out wit him. What happened today wasn't his fault."

"Yes it was and you know it. I want you to know that he's not what he seems like he is."

"What are you talkin about?"

"I saw him today with some guys that aren't exactly good guys."

"What's your point?"

"Alicia he's in a gang."

"And?"

"He sells weed plus he was loaded."

"Look Riley like you said I can take care of myself."

"I still don't think you should go anywhere with him."

"Look Riley I'm not gonna have this talk wit you so jus leave it alone. I know your goin to continue to see his stepsister so leave it alone. I won't bother you about her so you don't bother me about him." Alicia gets out of the car realizing that she's at her house.

_Huey and Jazmine…_

As soon as Riley left Jazmine called Cindy and Caesar. Cindy and Caesar arrive within the next 30 minutes. They're all hanging out in the living room when Cindy gets a text on her cell phone.

"Fight at the Movies. Video will be posted online later on tonight. What the hell?"

"There was a fight at the movies? See I told you we should have gone to the movies tonight." Caesar whines

"You'll be ok. It said the video will be posted later on tonight so calm down."

"Huey didn't Riley say he was going to the movies?" Jazmine ask Huey

"Yeah I think so why?" Huey ask

"You think maybe he took that girl and Alicia was there?"

"It's possible. I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

"Wait why would Riley take another girl to the movies if he's dating Alicia?" Cindy ask

"I didn't tell you did I?"

"Nope so spill. What happened this time?" Cindy ask eagerly

"Ok so Alicia took Riley to the clinic to be tested for STD's-"

"Wait Riley actually went to get tested?" Caesar ask cutting Jazmine off

"Caesar shut up let Jazmine finish. You can ask questions at the end. Ok continue."

"Ok as I was saying before I was so Caesarly interrupted. Alicia and Riley went to the clinic and apparently Riley wasn't getting tested for just STD's."

"So basically he got caught cheating again?"

"Yep pretty much."

"Huey something is seriously wrong with your brother."

"Like I don't already know that."

"He gets a great girl like Alicia and keeps messing up. We need to talk to him when he gets here."

"You two can talk to him when he gets here, but Caesar and I don't really care." Huey says and Caesar nods his head

"Fine you to don't have to talk to him." As soon as Jazmine says that Riley walks through the front door. Jazmine and Cindy stand up and look at him. Riley walks in the room looking confused.

"What?"

"Riley, Cindy and I want to talk to you about your problem."

"I thought I already told you to keep your opinions to yourself."

"Yeah you did but I'm not going to listen to you so sit down we need to talk."

"I'm not sitting down."

"Riley sit your ass down." Cindy says

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Riley don't make me come over there because if I do it won't be pretty."

"Fine I'm sitting down."

"Thank you. Now did was Alicia at the movies to?"

"Yes."

"Did she fight that girl you brought to the movies?"

"Yes she did."

"Did she whoop her ass?" Caesar ask even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah she whooped the girl ass."

"Hell yeah. Is the video online yet?"

"I'll check." Cindy says and pulls out her phone. "Yeah it's online. Come look at it." Everyone crowds around Cindy to look at the video. Once the videos over Caesar starts laughing.

"Man she whooped her ass son." Caesar says making his Brooklyn accent sound real deep.

"Anyways Riley we noticed that you have a problem."

"What problem?"

"You can't be faithful. Alicia is a great girl and you keep messing up. You need to learn how to treat her or your never going to get her back. I know you want her back so don't act like you don't."

"Basically Jazmine's saying that you need to get back with Alicia and learn how to keep your dick in your pants." Cindy explains in a shorter version

"I don't have a problem so you guys should just mind your business. So since this conversation is over I'm going to my room." Riley gets up and heads up stairs.

"Uhh why are you Freeman brothers so hard headed?"

"It's in our blood." Huey says with a smirk

_Alicia's House…_

Alicia walks in and slams the door. She walks past Kacey, Jasmine, and Janal without a single word.

"Uhh hey we don't get a hey when you walk in?" Kacey ask

"I'm not in the mood." Alicia turns around and looks at Kacey

"OMG what happened to your lip?"

"I got into a fight wit that girl Riley cheated on me wit."

"And you didn't call nobody? By nobody I mean me." Jasmine says

"Jasmine don't start just because you're my friend don't mean you won't get hit." Alicia says giving Jasmine a mean look. Jasmine backs off knowing Alicia's not playing.

"Did you win at least?" Jasmine ask

"Hell yeah when have I not won a fight?"

"That time you took Huey's book and he sat on you." Kacey says with a smirk

"Ok one time and that don't count cuz Huey is bigger and stronger than me."

"Whatever. Anyway why did you fight some random chick? Cuz you know grandma ain't gone be to happy to see your lip and find out you were in a fight."

"Cuz she was all up in my face and had the nerve to spit on me like she lost her gosh damn mind."

"She spit on you?"

"Hell yeah I was like wtf nasty hoes now-a-days."

"Hell yeah tricks crazy now-a-days." Jasmine says

"Well I need to take a shower and wash the spots of blood off my clothes, then I'm goin to bed. So I'm out." Alicia runs upstairs

_The next day (Afternoon)…_

Trey comes and picks Alicia up. He takes her to T.G.I Friday.

"How did you know I love this restaurant?"

"Who doesn't love T.G.I Friday?" Trey says with a smirk

"True. So what are we goin to do after this?"

"Well I'm goin to need to make some stops before we go to the mall. You don't mind do you? It's business."

"Naw it's ok."

They walk into the restaurant. They wait 30 minutes before they're seated. They order their food. They talk about everything from there friends to school. Alicia learns that Trey has had a hard childhood. His dad left when he was 5 and his mom got remarried when he was 10. Trey learns that Alicia was shipped to her grandma's because of her behavior and grades. When they get done eating they leave. Trey's driving when Alicia's cell phone rings.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey it's Jazmine. Are you busy?"_

"_Yeah kinda. Why?"_

"_Can you stop by Huey's house?"_

"_Why? It doesn't involve Riley does it?"_

"_No, but he'll be here."_

"_Fine I'll see what I can do."_

"_Thanks see you in a while."_

"_Ok see you later."_ Alicia hangs up and turns to look at Trey.

_I don't see how you can hate from outside of the club  
You can't even get in  
Hahaha, let's go!_

_Yellow model chick  
Yellow bottle sipping  
Yellow Lamborghini  
Yellow top missing  
Yeah, yeah  
That shit look like a toupee  
I get what you get in 10 years, in two days  
Ladies love me, I'm on my Cool J  
If you get what I get, what would you say?  
She wax it all off,  
And them suicide doors, Hari Kari_

"Hey can we make one quick stop?"

"Yeah sure. Where?"

"Riley's house."

"Why do you want to go there?"

"My friend Jazmine needs to talk to me about something."

Trey turns around and heads in the other direction. They arrive in front of the Freemans house. They get out and ring the doorbell. Jazmine, Huey, Riley, Kacey, Janal, Jasmine, Cindy, Caesar, and Alicia with Trey are all sitting in the living room.

_Look at me now, look at me now  
Oh, I'm getting paper  
Look at me now  
Oh, look at me now  
Yeah, fresher than a motherfucker_

_Lil nigga bigger than gorilla  
'Cause I'm killing every nigga that try to be on my shit  
Better cuff your chick if you with her, I can get her  
And she accidentally slip and fall on my dick  
Oops I said on my dick  
I ain't really mean to say on my dick  
But since we talking about my dick  
All of you haters say hi to it  
I'm done_

"What is he doing here?" Riley ask

"Not that it's any of your business, but we were hangin out when Jazmine called and I didn't want to leave him so I invited him." Alicia replies

"Ok let's get to business." Jazmine cuts in before they start arguing

"Ok why are we all here?" Kacey ask

"Ok so my parents bought a beach house in Florida, and we go down there every summer. This year however, my parents are going to be working so I thought that we could all go down there for the summer. What do you guys think?" Jasmine explains

_Ayo Breezy  
Let me show you how to keep the dice rolling  
When you're doing that thing over there homie  
Let's go!  
'Cause I feel like I'm running  
And I'm feeling like I gotta get away, get away, get away  
Better know that I don't and I won't ever stop  
'cause you know I gotta win everyday day, day  
See they don't really wanna pop me  
Just know that you never flop me  
And I know that I can be a little cocky  
You ain't never gonna stop me  
Every time I come a nigga gotta set it, then I gotta go, and then I gotta get it  
Then I gotta blow, and then I gotta show that any little thing that nigga think he be doing  
'Cause it doesn't matter, 'cause I'm gonna dadadada  
Then I'm gonna murder every thing and anything a badaboom a badabing  
I gotta do a lot of things, to make it clearer to a couple niggas  
That I'm always winning and I gotta get it again, and again, and again_

"Well Janal and I can't go because were going to Atlanta for the summer." Jasmine says

"Ok so Janal and Jasmine are out. Anyone else?"

"What are the room situations?" Alicia ask

"What do you mean?"

"Like roommates who's sharin a room with who?"

"Well Huey and I, Cindy and Caesar, Kacey and I guess she's bringing Derrick, and I guess you and Riley."

"Oh hell nawl that ain't gone work. Can I bring Trey?"

"Uhh yeah sure I don't mind if he doesn't."

"What do you say Trey?" Alicia ask Trey

"Yeah sure why not. This way I can meet all your friends."

"So Riley who are you bringing?"

"Uhh I think I'll bring Shanay from the clinic." Riley says then looks at Alicia. Alicia doesn't even crack a smile she just shoots him her famous death glare.

"Ok it's settled then everyone has a roommate. We leave in 2 weeks. That's enough time for us to buy tickets and get bathing suits and everything we need for the trip."

_And I be doing it to death and now I move a little foul  
A nigga better call a ref, and everybody knows my style  
And niggas know I'm the the best when it come to doing this  
And I be banging on my chest, and I bang in the east, and I'm banging in the west  
And I come to give you more and I will never give you less  
You will hear it in the street or you can read it in the press  
Do you really wanna know what's next? Let's go  
See the way we on and we all up in the race and you know  
We gotta go, don't try to keep up with the pace  
We struggling and hustling and sending it and getting it  
And always gotta do it take it to another place  
Gotta taste it and I gotta grab it  
And I gotta cut all through his traffic  
Just to be at the top of the throne  
Better know I gotta have it, have it_

After the meeting Alicia and Trey leave. Trey is driving and turns on a road. He drives to a rough looking part of Woodcrest that Alicia knew was an area known for gangs and prostitutes.

"Why are we here?"

"Like I said before it's just for business." Trey pulls up to a warehouse and tells Alicia to stay in the car. Alicia gets tired of waiting after 20 minutes so she gets out of the car. She walks up to the warehouse door and knocks. A guy with a deep voice opens the door and looks at her. He tells her to go down the hallway and to the left. When she walks by he smacks her on the ass. She glares at him and he just chuckles. She follows the directions expecting to end up in a big room but a small room with no windows. She spots Trey talking to a guy sitting behind a big desk. She backs up and listens.

_Look at me now, look at me now  
Oh, I'm getting paper  
Look at me now  
Oh, look at me now  
Yeah, fresher than a motherfucker_

_Man fuck these bitch ass niggas, how y'all doin'?  
I'm Lil Tunechi, I'm a nuisance, I go stupid, I go dumb like the 3 stooges  
I don't eat sushi, I'm the shit, no I'm pollution, no substitution  
Got a bitch that play in movies in my Jacuzzi, pussy juicy  
I never gave a fuck about a hater, got money on my radar  
Dress like a skater, got a big house, came with an elevator  
You niggas ain't eatin', fuck it, tell a waiter  
Marley said, "Shoot 'em", and I said, "Okay"  
If you wanted bullshit then I'm like olay  
I don't care what you say, so don't even speak  
Your girlfriend a freak like Cirque Du Soleil_

"This is all the money I have right now?" She hears Trey say

"Where's the rest of it?" The guy behind the desk says in a deep voice

"I don't have it."

"When are you going to get it?"

"When I can."

_That's word to my flag, and my flag red  
I'm out of my head, bitch I'm outta my mind, from the bottom I climb  
You ain't hotter than mine, nope, not on my time and I'm not even trying  
What's poppin' Slime? Nothin' five, and if they trippin' fuck 'em five  
I ain't got no time to shuck and jive, these niggas as sweet as pumpkin pie  
Ciroc and sprite on a private flight,  
bitch I've been tight since "Guiding light",  
and my pockets right, and my diamonds white  
And my mommas nice and my daddy's dead  
You faggots scared 'cause I'm too wild, been here for a while  
I was like fuck trial I put it down  
I'm so Young Money, if you got eyes look at me now, bitch_

"Let me rephrase this you have a week or your precious girlfriend is going to become my new play toy." Someone comes up behind Alicia and grabs her. He pulls her into the room and stands behind her. Trey turns around and his eyes get wide. The guy from behind the desk gets up and walks over to her. He grabs Alicia's face and puts his lips on hers. He starts feeling all over her. Alicia pushes away from him and slaps him. The guys head turns and he chuckles.

"Fiesty. I like em feisty their supposed to be good in bed. Is she good in bed Trey?" He turns and looks at Trey waiting for an answer.

"I don't know Pooch." Trey answers

"You mean to tell me you haven't hit this fine piece of ass yet?" Pooch walks around Alicia and grabs her ass.

"Look Pooch I'll have your money by the end of the week just don't hurt her."

"Ok you have a week, but if my money isn't here by then well let's just say I'll be having some great nights."

_Look at me now, look at me now  
Oh, I'm getting paper  
Look at me now  
Oh, look at me now  
Yeah, I'm fresher than a motherfucker_

_Okay, okay  
Is that right?  
I'm fresher than a motherfucker_

"Aight I understand Pooch. I'll have your money." Trey says

"You better cuz I don't want to have to come and find you and your girlfriend." Pooch says giving Alicia a wink. Alicia looks at him and rolls her eyes. "I would love to see what she's like in bed."

"I understand just leave her alone."

"Bye Trey and sexy mama." Trey grabs Alicia and they hurry out of the warehouse.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car?" Trey says

"Yeah you told me to and I did, but you were takin to long."

"You couldn't wait longer?"

"No not really. I don't wait on anyone."

"Wow you are something else." Trey says with a smirk

"Yeah I know it's what makes me special is what I've been told." Alicia says smiling back at him and giving him a wink. When Alicia reaches for the door handle someone grabs her from behind and puts a gun to her head.

"Come with me and I won't shoot." The masked figure says

"Man take it easy let her go." Trey says with both hands up

"Shut up I ain't talkin to you. Now I'm goin to take her with me. I want you to come to Rivermont Warehouse tomorrow at Sundown. You understand?"

"Yeah man I understand just don't hurt her."

"I can't make any promises." The masked man says and chuckles. He tells Trey to get in the car and drive off. Trey does as he says and looks back in his rearview mirror to see the man put Alicia in a car and drive in the other direction.

* * *

**_Authors note:Hmmm... I wonder whats going to happen to Alicia. Find out in the next chapter._**

**_The song in this chapter is called Look At Me Now by Chris Brown (feat. Busta Rhymes & Lil Wayne)._**

**_P.S. Leave comments I would really appreciate it._**


End file.
